Preguntas y respuestas
by Ruby De Antracita
Summary: ¡Pregunta todo lo que deseas a Mario,Peach,Luigi y a todos los personajes de SSB!
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezo en un hermoso estudio

Dentro de un estudio un chico con gorra y ropa de fontanero ropa sonreia

las luces se encendieron dando a ver a un chico de cabellos castaños que sobresalian de la gorra ojos ambar una tez palida y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-It´s me,Rubys!-dice el chico en voz alta y la gente aplaude y vitorea-¡Holowis!,soy Ruby y hoy,en este programa de preguntas y respuestas tenemos a...-momento de tension en el que todos miran fijamente la pantalla-¡Los chicos/hombre/chicas/mijeres/princesas/espias/pokémons/animales espaciales y afeminados de Super smash Brothers!

Todos aplauden como si les fuera la vida en ello xD

-¡tenemos a Mario!-El heroe del reino champiñon salia del telon y sonreia

-¡It´s me,Mario!-silencio,alguien tose,tu lees esto (¿por que lees esto? xD)

-ejem...bueno,tambien tenemos,La princesa inutil!-

-Ho...?-dice a la princesa apunto de habla

-La malumorada!,¡la rubia de bote!,¡miss rosa de fresa con azucar doble!,la princesa bitch,dijo,peache neutro!

-la princesa entra enfadada pero pone carita de rubia de bote buena (como si las hubiera cx)

-¡Maaaaario!-dice su grito normal,y todos la aplauden por que esta mostrando pierna xD

-tambien estan,¿luigi?,¿sigue en los juegos?,vale,como quiero,Luigialaboloñesa!

-entra luigi pero se asusta y se esconde detras de la princesa xD

-tambien esta bowser-dijo desanimado

-El monstruo tortuga rugue y echa fuego,nada importante,solo gente con quemaduras

-los chicos de the legend of zelda!

-Todos entran y saludan osease lo normal xD

-¡y todos los chicos de super smash! estan aqui para responder a sus preguntas,¡dejenlas y les responderemos!,chau mio amores!-dice ruby despidiendose con el traje de luigi solo que tiene una "R" en el gorro

**Bueno,dejen preguntas y les seran respondidas,un beshito peshosho O3O**


	2. ¿esto es el primer capitulo? pues vaya

**Cosa que no se como se llama:Super smash bros y todas sus sagas no son mias de hecho no de quienes son,pero se que son de nintendo :v**

**Aclaraciones:(papadopoulus)_Comentarios del autor**

**"Pipermin"_Pensamientos**

* * *

><p>Se ve una bolita en una manta en la silla del presentador<p>

-¿Que le pasa a ese?-Dijo Link con una gotita

-¿tendra frio?-Dice Peach alterada

-Tengo frio-Dice la bolita que resulta ser Ruby-Por eso mi Amigo Elliot vendra a ayudarrme

-¿Tienes amigos?-Dijo Ness

-¡Ness!-dice Lucas mirando mal a Ness

El de la gorra solo se rasca la nuca,nervioso.

Por la puerta aparece un chico castaño de ojos ambar,cabello castaño y una piel palida con una sudadera a rayas y unos pantalones vaqueros,este estaba despeinado y amordazado

-Elliot,¡amigo mio!,¡Cuanto tiempo!,¡desde que te fuiste a vencer a Tabuu!,Me dejaste solito-Dice Ruby sacandose la manta de la cabeza dejando ver un pelo rojo y unos ojos como rubies (CofcofGameovernobodysilentcofcof*)

-¡Psicopata!,¡dejame!,¡Pedire una orden de alejamiento!-dice Elliot histerico

-¿Pero tu antes no eras castaño?-pregunto Mini-bowser en su Koopaling

-Bah,errores de produccion-dice Ruby encogiendose de hombros

-¿Vas a preguntar?,para eso estamos aqui,¿no?-dice Wario sacandose un moco (iugh)

-¡Oh!,¡claro!-Dice Ruby sacando unas tarjetitas

-Estoy perdido-Dice Elliot algo confuso

-Meh-A Ruby le importa una caca-¡Empecemos!

La primera es de:Nobody Silent (alias...Nobody (?))

Lucina ¿Qué piensas de las personas que te llaman clon de Marth? ¿Aun tienes resentimientos contra Robin ya sabes por lo de Grima? y tu padre Chrom como te dejo participar en el torneo (Si no lo mal lo recuerdo él era super sobre protector con todos y especialmente contigo Lucina)

Vaya,cuantas preguntas-dice Lucina mientras se acaria el pelo algo verdad no me importa de hecho seria un honor que me comparasen con el rey de altea

Ante eso Marth se puso con su "Complejo de diva"

-De hecho,Se que Robin no lo queria asi,el queria que nada pasara por eso pude perdonarlo-Dice mientras sonrie-

Robin le intenta dar un abrazo

-No te pases-Dice fria y Robin se va a su silla depresivo (xD)

prometi a Padre que ganaria,a el de hecho le costo aceptarlo,estaba invitada desde Melee en realidad-dice mientras se rasca la nuca nervioso

-Bueno se acabo tu momento de fama,¿saben que toca ahora?-Pregunta Ruby entusiasmado

Todo en silencio,¡oh!,Alguien tosió

-Me arruinais la felicidad-Dice enfadado Ruby iyendose triste a la esquina

-Mejor sigo yo-Dice Elliot que estaba como si acabra salir del estilista

Peach ¿Qué diablos le ves a Mario? Osea es un gordito con asentó italiano y mostacho mexicano, aparte que con la FORMA que salta (en sus juegos) se nota que tiene un problema de pedos como Wario.

-Haber,malparida,yo soy una princesa,yo tengo mis gustos,a lo mejor me gusta Wario-Dice nuestra señorita princesa peache neutro

A Wario se le abrieron los ojos como platos y empezo a saltar feliz

A Mario le Lloraron los ojos y se fue a Llorar con Ruby a la esquina

Robin... ¿Eres travesti? 7w7

-¡No soy travesti!,¡ya lo dije!,a Chrom,A Lissa,A Frederick,¡Incluso mi madre me lo pregunta!-Dice Robin chico llorando de forma muy femenina se puso una peluca con dos coletas y se fue a llorar y comer chocolate (xF)

Aparece Nobody corriendo se le acerca a Elliot le susurra algo y se va corriendo

-Bueno,parece que Nobody tiene otra pregunta-Dice Elliot haciendose el princeso (Me meo yo solo xD)-Robin explicale a Vanitas de donde vienen los bebes-

Aparecen en un cuarto azul con posters de peliculas famosas de disney (ejem*publicidad subliminal*Ejem) Se ve a Robin con un traje de papa (Ni yo se que es eso xD) y a Vanitas mirandole con unos ojos enormes tapado hasta la nariz

-Veras,Vani,Cuando Mama y Papa se quieren...-Iba a continuar pero Vanitas lo paro

-¿Quienes son Mama y Papa?-Dice Vanitas confuso

-Pues Papa y Mama son personas que se quieren mucho...-Otra vez le paro

-¿querer?,¿de que forma?-dice mirandole

-Pues...Amorosa...ya sabes-

-¡Ah!-dice Vanitas con cara de que lo entendio

-Bueno sigamos:cuando mama y papa se quien van a la cama y...-Ya saben

-¿Que es amorosa?-dice Vanitas otra vez confuso

Robin corrio otra vez llorando,poniendose su peluca con dos coletas y con una cajas de bombones en su mano

-...-Vanitas se quedo solo y como era ciego y no sabia donde estaba...-¿hola?

volviendo al plato (xD):

Ya todos estaban bien

-Bien sigamos con las siguientes preguntas-Dice Ruby ya con la manta encima-¡Estas son de Estela R. N

Hola -hace reverencia- como estan espero que bien! traje galletas para todos -les da las galletas- Tengo varias preguntas

Para Link: ¿sientes algo HACIA la princesa zelda? ¿amor,pena,odio,lastima?

Para Marth: ¿como era tu relacion con roy?¿que sentiste cuando supiste que iba a ser reemplazado por ike? ¿como te llevas con ike?

Para Lucina: ¿como es tu relacion con marth?¿estas emocionada por conocer al gran rey heroe?

Para robin: ¿como se llevan ustedes dos ya que son la misma persona PERO de sexo diferente?

Eso es todo adios -se va-

-Ya saben que hacer-Dice Ruby mientras se tomaba un galletita muy rica

-¿yo?,¿por la princesa?,¿Z-Zelda?,¡Es mi princesa!,¡La quiero como tal!-Dice Link sonrojado

Ahora imaginaos una escena de un fondo rosa con Zelda girandose lentamente con cara de tristeza y irse corriendo todo a camara lenta (A mi me hace gracia xD)

-Bueno,la verdad,Roy era un completo desastre,se distraia,me molestaba,y me decia que mi cabello era de monogrillo,¡Su cabello es de monogrillo!-Dice Martha ofendida (xDD)-la verdad me senti un poco triste,eramos amigos despues de todo,pero bueno,no fue lo suficientemente serio-Dice Marth con un mueca de tristeza-y sobre Ike...

Todos miran a Ike que esta haciendo el mono con...los monos

-No seria triste que se fuera-Dice Marth frio como una roca de magma (que poesia)

-Sobre tu ultima pregunta,todos sabemos lo que es Robin...-Todos miran a Ruby...que era quien habia hablado-cuando se pone su peluca...¡Le sale vagina!

-¡Oooooooh!-Se escucharon los gritos sorprendidos

-Ademas es divertido mira-Le quita la peluca a Robin-sin tetas-Se la pone-¡Con tetas!,es diver-Dice Ruby con felicidad

Robin solo le miro Molesto/Molesta

-La siguiente pregunta es de Sniper Buizel 117-Dice Elliot,que hace tiempo que no hablaba

Ok, esta es para el Mario verde XD

Bien, es cierto que usas drogas ?

-¡No tomo drogas!-Dice el Mario verde,que no me acuerdo como se llamaba

-¿Como te llamabas?-dice Ruby confuso

-¡Soy Luigi!-Dice el Mario verde

-¡Ah!,¡Ya recuerdo!,¡Eres Federico!-

-¡No soy Federico!,¡Soy Luigi!-Dice Federico

-Blablabla que se nos va el tiempo-Dice Ruby

Federico solo suspira cansado

-¡Las siguientes preguntas es de Ash the Pokevenger!-

marth: es cierto que eres mujer?

lucina: no te parece raro que seas demaciado parecido a marth y en sus juegos TIENEN los mismos ataques?

pit: cuanto tiempo puedes mantener el vuelo en el juego?

sonic: puedes romper la barrera del sonido

para lucario y charizard: como PUEDEN megaevolucionar sin megapiedras y/o un entrenador pokemon?

-¡No soy mujer!,¡solo proque mi cabello este bonito,sea higienico,lleve diadema,lleve algo parecido a un vestido,mi voz sea de chica,y me sienta atraido por chicos no me convierte en chica!

-¿Que dijiste en lo ultimo?-Dice Ike confuso

-Chica-

-No antes-

-¿En?-Dice Marth confuso

-Agh,dejalo-Dice Ike mientras se vuelve a sentar molesto

-¡Oh!,¡Lucina!,¡Eres tan popular!-dice Ruby feliz

-Aja...-dice esta nerviosa-bueno,todo es una coincidencia,en realidad es tu mente,yo en realidad soy mejor el-Dice sonriendo

Marth la miro mal con una mirada de "No te metas con alguien a quien le acaban de hacer la manicura"

-No puedo,El sonido es demasiado rapido-dice Sonic mientras se pone de rodillas-¡Algun dia te superare!-Se va corriendo con tristesa en el cuerpo

-¡Y la ultima es para los pokémons!-Dice Ruby

-Esa es una pregunta interesante-dice lucario con una mirada de indiferencia-que la explique Charizard

Este carraspeo un poco

-Chari Chari Chari zar zar zard chari zard zard chari chari chari zar chari-termina de decir Charizard sonriendo

Despues de terminar de hablar todos se encontraban llorando

-Ese pokémon de mierda es un buen poeta-Dice Elliot llorando

-L-lo dejamos por a-aqui,ma-mandes re-reviews-Dice Ruby empezando a llorar

* * *

><p><strong>Si no dejan reviews charizard les hara llorar<strong>

**Pd:a que charizard fue emotivo,¿verdad?**

**PDD:creo que me salio bastante largo xD,me gusta escribir :v**

**PDDD:Me quieren quitar la compu D:-En un muro de almohadas-**


	3. Un capitulo muy largo

**Disclamanier (creo xD):Super smash no es mio,es de nintendo y creo que os alegrareis de eso (?)**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!¡,hoy estamos un nuevo dia en Preguntas y respuestas!,¡puki!-Dice Ruby el cual esta abrigado hasta las cejas<p>

*Aplausos,muchisimos aplausos (espero xD)*

-¿En serio?,¿vas a seguir esta mierda?-Dice Wario mirandole mal

-Te me bajas los tonitos,gordita-Ruby mira mal a Wario

-Haber,sera mejor que preguntes,¿no?-Dice Luigi/Federico

-Es verdad,gracias Federico-Ruby se sienta en su silla y coje sus tarjetitas (Las tarjetitias molan xD)

-¡Soy Luigi!,¡no Federico!-Dice Federico enfadado

-Detalles,bueno esta carta es de...-Ruby comienza a dictar

Nobody silent:

Villager:¿Villager es verdad qué has matado gente?

Palutena:¿Como Master Hand te convenció en participar en el torneo? A y quiero que sepas qué eres mi personaje favorito para luchar en el 3ds.

¿Kirby como diablos comes tanto y no engordas? ¡Dame tu secreto!

Meta Knight ¿Qué escondes debajo de tu mascara o.o?

Villager sonrie con cara de psicopata y saca una hacha

-¿Yo?,Que va-Se empieza a reir como loco y todos dan un paso a la izquierda

-Me ofrecio tratamientos de belleza,eso de la "Belleza divina" es un cuento,y gracias,yo tambien te aprecio-Dice Palutena mirandose al espejo

-¡Poyo!-Grita Kirby

-¡¿QUE!?-Gritan todos impresionados

-¡Oh dios!,No sabia que Kirby hiciera-Sonido de motosierras y autos chocando-Es muy fuerte-Dice Ruby alterado

-Aun no me lo creo-dice Elliot sorprendido

-¡¿Pero como puede hacer...-Grita Lucas alterado mientras se oyen sonidos de motosierras y autos-...Todos los dias!?

-Quien sabe-Dice Ness aun sorprendido

-Si-Sigamos mejor-Dice Ruby sin recuperarse del shock

-Debajo de mi mascara ahi...-Se quita la mascara-Otra mascara-Efectivamente debajo de su mascara ahi otra mascara

-La siguiente carta es de...Ash the pokevenger-Dicta Ruby

charizard: no entendi...,

marth: te tengo que decir algo..., MARTH ES GAY, METROSEXUAL y TRAVESTI

zero suit samus: COMO te sientes al saber que cierto espia no volvera?

link: admitelo te gusta zelda

capitan falcon: que tan poderoso es tu puno?

megaman: como te sientes al estar reunido con otras 3 leyendas de los videojuegos para luchar ENTRE si?

Charizard simplemente se encoge de hombros como diciendo "No lo puedo entender por ti"

-O no,el no a dicho eso-Dice Marth ofendido en el kokoro (corazon xD)

-Mas bien lo a escrito-Dice Ruby mirando la carta

-Pues...pues...¡El es un cerdo!-Dice marth echandose a llorar

-Pobre Martha/era Joven/y pensar que estuve a punto de violarle-Se oyen voces de fondo

Samus Zero (que viene a ser la misma persona que samus)se gira dramaticamente y le señala con el dedo indice

-¡Samus!,¡señalar es de mala educación!-Grita peach sorprendida por la accion de su comprañera de pelo (las dos son rubias por eso son compañeras de pelo xD)

-¡Es tan poderoso que si me doy en la cara me muero-Dice Capitain Falco metiendose un puñetazo en la cara desmayandose

-¡Oh dios!,¡Se murio-Grita Link mientras le sujeta la cabeza

-Solo esta desmayado-Dice Doctor Mario mirando a Capitain falco

-Ah,entonces,da igual-Link le deja de sujetar la cabeza la cual se empotra con el suelo

-¡Pupa!,¡pupa!-Grita Capitain Falco sujetandose la cabeza

-Me siento...¡Videojuegado!,jajaja-Dice Megaman dando un chiste malo

Salen plantitas del desiertos pasando por ahi

-¿No hace frio aqui?-Dice Zelda Abrazandose a si misma

-Ni que lo digas-Dice Ganondorf intentando abrazarla

-Ni lo intentes-Dice Zelda mirandole mal

Ganon solo se va a la esquina depresiva

-¡La siguiente carta es de alguien nuevo!...Geardestroy-Dicta Ruby

Palutena: Alguna vez Pit y Pitoo te preguntaron de donde vienen los bebes? y si lo hicieron que les contestaste?

Pitoo es el hijo rebelde de la espcie de familia que TIENES en tu juego?

Cual es tu edad? es cierto que eres la mas vieja del smash superando los mas de 400 de Ganondorf?

Ganondorf: Como fue crecer en un lugar donde SOLO habia mujeres? es tan genial como algunos hombres nos imaginamos?

Ridley: POR QUE COJONES TIENES QUE SER TAN GRANDE?!

Shulk: Te han intentado violar alguna vez? si la respuesta es si, quien? o quienes?

Sonic: Son ciertos los rumores de ti Shadow y Tails?(if you know what i mean) por que eso explicaria por que no le das a Amy

Link: Es cierto que Girahim te violo?

Wario: Soy fan de Wario Ware desde siempre y veo que en tu empresa trabajan niños, prescolares(9-volt,Ashley,Kat y Ana), animales(Dribble y Spitz) y un alien inmigrante ilegal(Orbulon) mi pregunta es, como haces PARA que no te arresten?

Little Mac: Que opinan tu y Samus de que ustedes dos son ahora la pareja de moda del Smahs?

Samus: Tienes alguna especie de maldicion que hace que todos los que ames mueran? en serio tus padres, los Chozo, Ian, Adam, el metroid todos muertos! (Mac si yo fuera tu andaria con cuidado)

-¡Ellos no saben lo que son los bebes!-Dice Palutena alterada y los pit´s (parece un nombre de un grupo musical xD) empiezan a hacerles preguntas-¡No",¡es solo _Tsundere*_!-Grita Palutena abrazando a Pitto

-¡Dejame en paz!,¡No quiero abrazos!,¡Soy un lobo solitario!-Grita Pitto intentando escapar

-Mi Edad es...-Sonidos de autos y motosierras

-Wow Lady Palutena,no me esparaba que tuviera esa edad-Dice Pit sorprendido

-No lo aparentas-Se queja un viejita del publica (¡La viejita extra ya en tiendas! xD)

-Los tratamientos de Master Hand no se han desperdiciado-Dice sonriendo mientras mueve el pelo de forma pija

-¡¿BUENO!?,¡¿ESTAS LOCO!?,Ahora se identificar todos los tipos de rosa-LLoriquea Ganon

-¿Que rosa es este?-Dice Ruby sujetando el vestido de Peach

-Rosa chicle-Lloriquea mas fuerte Ganon

-¡Yo no soy grande!,¡Tu eres pequeño!-Grita Ridley enfurecido

-¡Ya Ridley,despues te doy una galletita-Dice Ruby calmando a Ridley

-¡No!,¡Nunca!,¿¡Quien dijo que Robin quisiera violarme!?-Dice Alterado el temeroso Shulk

Todos miran a Robin el cual come su dulce favorito,Chocolate

-¿Que?-Dice Robin al ver que todos le miran

-Si-Sigamos-Dice Ruby sonriendo

Sonic se pone serio

-Es verdad, y yo...-Pausa dramatica-Jugamos al pokér en secreto y me ocupa mucho tiempo y por eso no le doy a Amy

-¡Oh Dios Mio!-Grita Peach y se pone a gritar histerica

-¿Que le pasa a esta?-Dice Ruby mirando a peach

-Nobody le echo arañas en el pelo-Dice Elliot encogiendose de hombros,restandole importancia

-Ah,Okay-dice Ruby

Link es medio Mudo,solo habla cuando le crece la lengua

-No lo se,sera suerte-Dice Wario mientras se da con un abanico de dinero

-¡¿QUE!?...Quiero decir...¡Nunca e estado con una mujer!,¡Es demasiada tensión!-Grita Little mac mientras da un grito bastanmte femenino y se tira por la ventana

-...¿Vale?-Dice Ruby con desconcierto

-¿Tengo una maldición?,¡Sabia que no habia sido buena idea golpear a un gitana por la calle!-Grita Samus arrepentida

-te hecho...una mardisión Gitana-Ruby suelta un Risita-La siguiente carta es de...Leozx95

1- Samus, Zelda y Peach las amo *-*

Zero: eso no es una pregunta

lo se PERO tenia que decirlo, BIEN la pregunta ¿Que opinan de las NUEVA chicas? ¿alguna que le caiga mal?

2- Link: hmm ¿te gusta el pollo? Y si es asi te ries como un psicopata cuando lo HACES?

3- Shulk: ¿que ser nuevo en Smash? ¿y porque estaras en calzones?

Mmm no se me ocurre nada mas asi que me voy... ¡Robin ven aqui y ponte tu peluca! ewe

-La primera te la has respondido tu solo-Dice Ruby mirando la carta

/Confesionario/

-A mi la Palutena esa me cae mal,con su "Soy una Diosa" me tiene harta-Dice Zelda enfadada

-A mi la Wii-fit trainer esa no me gusta,siempre con su "¡Hagamos ejercicio es saludable!","¿Quereis Galletas?,las prepare yo misma" es que la cojo por la calle y la reviento-Dice Samus enfadada

-Jiggly Jiggly-Dice (obnviamente) Jigglypuff

-A mi Esa Robin no me gusta,con su travestismo-Dice Peach negando con la cabeza

-¿Por que estoy aqui?-Dice Marth

/Plato/

-Las adoro a todas-Dicen todas las del confesionario abrazando a las demas chicas

-Si,Siguiente pregunta-Dice Elliot con una gotita en la cabeza

Que Link es Medio Mudo,Su Lengua aun no a crecido

-¿¡VOY EN CALCONES!?-Grita Shulk mirandose-¡Robin!

Robin solo sale corriendo

Link: Deja de hacerte el puto desentendido y dinos, ¿HASTA cuando le diras a Zelda que te gusta?, y no mientas.

Samus: ¿Sientes algo por Ike?, y se honesta.

Ike: ¿Sientes algo por Samus?.

Peach: Esto te incomodara un poco pero... ¿Es cierto que tu y Bowser has tenido sexo cuando el te secuestra?

Zelda: ¿Es que tu no te haz dado cuenta de las miradas de pendejo y retrasado mental que Link pone cuando te mira?, y si el empieza a negar... *Envía un video de las miradas de pendejo que pone Link hacia Zelda*, Pongan este video PARA que no niege 03

Marth: ¿Eres Gay?... No, lo digo enserio, tu actitud en la Mansión Smash, me estan confundiendo un poco, y te vi un día HACIENDO manicura y pedicura, y yo quede como que "¡¿Que demonios?!", hablo, enserio, ¿Eres Gay?, ¡¿Eres Gay?!, ._.

Mario: ¿Cómo es que soporta a Luigi?, es decir, es un cobarde, lloron, un retrasado mental de condiciones criticas, enserio, ¿Cómo putas lo soportas?.

-¡Zelda...!-Grita Link que por fin le crecio la lengua y se empiezan a oir motosierras y autos chocando

-No te oi...-Dice Zelda

El pobre Link va a la esquinita depresiva

-Ese tipo solo me roba las bragas-Dice Samus enfadada

Ike solo guarda las bragas de Samus a su espalda

-¡Amo sus Bragas!-Grita Ike sonriendo

-¡Por dios que asco!-Grita Peach asqueada

-Algun dia...-Sueña Bowser

El fontanero Rojo se pone en posicion de batalla

-Claro que me e dado cuenta-Mira a Link el cual le mira con cara de pendejo-Pero bueno,me gusta sentirme deseada-Dice mientras juega con su cabello

-¡Me gusta tener las uñas lindas!,ademas,¡tambien fue Robin!-Grita Marth cabreado

-¿¡QUE?!-Salta Peach-¿¡Eh?! ¡estado mas tiempo contigo que el,era tu mejor amiga,Nos contabamos los sueños humedos!,¡¿Me cambias por el Travesti!?-Grita enfadada Peach

-Sera que Detecta la Calidad-Dice Robin de foma mala mientras juega con sus cabellos de su peluca

Peach solo le mira mal

-...¿Que sueños humedos?-Salta de improviso Bowser

Mario le mete un puñetazo al dino...tortu...a la cosa que se bowser

-Paga la casa-Dice Mario mirando la (Vacia) cartera de Luigi

-¡La siguiente pregunta es de...Amphy and Axel!,y dicen-Dicta Ruby

Lucina: Señorita linda haga el favor de HACER un tantito de sho usted jamás será mejor que mi Marthy-Poo cuando la uso a usted en batalla siempre pierdo y tu terminas golpeada, adolorada y violada (?) en cambio con Marth es lo contrario.

Ike: ¿Que se siente ser el chico favorito de Marth?

Sheik: ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

Palutena: ¿Es cierto que hace años fuisteis amante de Ganon y de esa relación nacio Pit y para taparla dijiste que el es otro ángel y no tu hijo?

Ness: ¿Que se siente ser uno de los favoritos en ESTE nuevo smash?

Duck Hunt: ¿Quién es el disparador misterioso?

Marth: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡Tu no me controlas bien!-Grita mirando de mala forma a Axel,Lucina

-¿Que?...-Dice Sorprendido Ike

-Soy...-Empieza sheik y empiezan sonidos de meteoros aproximandose a la tierra

-No me lo esperaba-Dice Ruby sorprendido mientras Elliot se queda boqui-abierto

-JAJAJA,no-Dice Secamente Palutena

-Como siempre me e sentido-Dice Ness sonriendo de forma arrogante

Sonidos de escopetas cargandose

-¡Wouf!-Ladra Duck Hunt

-Si que era misterioso-Dice Elliot sorprendido mientras Ruby asiente con la cabeza

-¡Oh my dios!,Se lo tengo que decir a mis padres-Grita a Marth el cual se va corriendo mientras se le corre el rimel

-¡Tus padres estan muertos!-Grita Lucina

-¡Lucina!-Grita Robin con los calzones de Shulk en la mano

-¡Robin!-Grita Shulk siguiendo a Robin pero pisa la cola de Bowser sin querer

-¡Shulk!-Grita Bowser enfadado dandole un puñetazo al koopaling de Bowsy

-¡Papa!-Grita Bowsy chocandose con Peach

-¡Bowsy!-Grita Peach cayendo encima de Mario

-¡Mama mia!-Grita Mario desmayandose

-¡Ruby!-Grita Ruby y todos le miran mal-Jeje...Mejor sigamos,La siguiente pregunta es de MíaxIke forever

Ike,¿es cierto que tienes una relación con Lucina? Yo pienso q seria una linda pareja )

Dark Pit, ¿CÓMO te sientes al entrar al torneo?

Samus, ¿crees que Snake se enoje por tu nueva relación con Little Mac?

-¡Soy demasiado Joven para salir con chicas-Grita Asustado Ike saliendo por la ventana igual que Little Mac

-Se sienta Mal,es horrible-Dice Pitto quejandose

-¡Que _Kawaii*_!-Grita Palutena volviendo a abrazar a Pitto

-¡Sueltame mujer!-Grita el pobre Pitto

-¿Que relación?-Dice Samus mirando la ventana por la cual salieron los "Mas hombres del torneo"

PARA Elliot: Que se siente ser un rey con complejo de princesa y con vagina, y que paso despues de que nos robamos el vino y la cerveza de todos? no recuerdo nada ._.

Para Robin: Robin esto no es una pregunta mas BIEN tengo algo que decirte si te preguntas por que CUANDO te conviertes en mujer estas embarazada, si lo siento yo soy el que te embarazo. pero fue por que elliot me obligo (se va corriendo)

Para Federico/Luigi: Odias a tu hermano?

Para Todos los villanos del Smash bros: Chingen su madre (tirando dedo)

Para Lucina: Hola estas libre el viernes? 7w7

-Mejor que ser adoptado-Dice Elliot con maldad

-¡Elliot!,¡Retractate!,¡Pobrecito!-Grita Ruby mirando mala a Elliot el cual se cruza de brazos

-¿Estoy embarazado?-Dice Robin confuso

-¡Maldito!,¡Yo te queria!-Grita Shulk triste

-¿¡De verdad!?,¡Tengamos nosotros otro hijo!-Dice obin llevandose a Shulk el cual gita asustado

Federico (creo que se llamaba asi cx) estaba con un cuchillo a espaldas de Mario

-¿yo?,Que va-Dice guardando el cuchillo mientras sonrie nerviosamente

Los Villanos abren la boca hasta el suelo

-¡Que poca educación!-Grita Wario eructando

-Despues somos nosotros los malos-Dice Bowser

-¡Yo solo quiero dominar el mundo!,¡El mudito de verde es el malo!-Lloriquea Ganon

-¿Para ti?,no-Dice Lucina uniendose al club de "Molonas" con Peach

-La siguiente pregunta,que a sido enviada por privado,Rompiendo la cuarta pared es de...-Dicta Ruby-Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7

Para Dr. Mario: ¿No te desespera estar cuidando a todos los locos Smash que viven juntos contigo?

Para Pacman: ¿Es Cierto que COMER fantasmas da indigestión?

Para Pokemon Trainer (y para Ruby TAMBIÉN si quiere): ¿Bulbasaur, Charmander, Ghost o Squirtle?

-¿Que?,no,es muy tanquilo-Dice Doctor Mario con muñecos Vudu de los peleadores

-Pac-man esta en el baño-Dice Villager el cual mira fijamente a Lucario el cual esta tenso y atento a cualquier movimiento de Villager

-Todos son iguales de importantes para mi-Dice Red Abrazando a Charmander y los otros dos estan el suelo

-¡Bulbasaur!-Grita Ruby Abrazando a la plata tortuga-¡Ya esta!,No hai mas preguntas (Menos mal xD) ¡Chao chao!

* * *

><p><strong>Pd:Me duelen los dedos T.T<strong>

**Pd2:Por favor no me pongais las preguntas separadas ponedmelas juntas a ser posible**

**Pd3:Este fic esta hecho para divertir,¡Que nadie sea un arenoso y se ofenda!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cosita bonita:Super Smah no me pertenece,si me perteneciera,¡No existiria el juego xD!**

* * *

><p>-Bueeeeeno,Despues de pasarme toda la tarde viendo <em>Doramas*<em>,Estoy aqui escribiendo para vosotros-Dice Ruby con su tipico abrigo

-Tu Abrigo me pone nervioso-Dice Elliot mirandole nervioso

-Hace frio-Dice Ruby encogiendose de hombros y coje su tarjetitas-Esta es de...Estela R. N (Ya me voy aprendiendo los nombres xD)

-abrazo a Marth- ¿por que tienes que ser tan sensual? siempre seras mi favorito ¿por que tienes que estar comprometido con sheeda? -lagrimas en los ojos-

para Elliot: ¿como mierda te convertiste en rey, te casaste o sobornaste a tu padre?

y para las chicas: ¿por que mierda le dejan todo el TRABAJO a un hombre? bueno excepto lucina,samus y wii-fit que las admiro por eso...¿no ven que ponen en verguenza a las mujeres?

-Es natural,¡Y podemos ser amigos y hacer cosas de amigos!,Como hacernos la manicura,hacernos trenzas,hablar de chicos-Dice Marth emocionado

-¿¡Crees que a mi me gusta ser rey!?,¡No tengo tiempo libre,estoy de reunión y reunión!,¡Veo mi juventud pasar por mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada!-Dice Elliot enfadado

-¿¡Que culpa tengo yo de que venga una tortuga mutante y me secuestre!?,¡Ponte en mi lugar!-Dice Peach enfada

-¡Lo mio es igual pero con un tio raro con poderes oscuros!-Dice Zelda enojada

-¡A-Apaciguaos!-Dice Ruby nervioso-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Geardestroy

Kirby: Si entendi BIEN tu respuesta del cap 3, eres bulimico?

Rojo: COMO va eso de completar la pokedex?

Ganondorf: Eres un demonio hechizero supremo, por que pelea con tus puños?

Es cierto que tubiste una relacion con Morrigan Aesland?

Por que no tienes tu genial look Kratos super saiyan nivel 3 pelirrojo de Hyrule Warriors?

Pitoo: Como funciona tu relacion con Viridi?, siendo los dos tsunderes ha de ser raro

Conoces a Dark Link y Dark Samus?

Bowser: Quien es la madre de junior? o es cierto que te reproduces asexualmente?

Lucina: He visto muchos fan arts que te emparejan con Meta knight, mi pregunta es, si el fuera humano saldrias con el?(exijo que Meta knight tome su FORMA gijinka en esta pregunta)

-Poyo-Dice Kirby con voz de ultratumba

Todos dan un respingon

-¡No digas cosas tan sucias!,¡Te lavare la boca con jabon!,¡Estamos en horario infantil!-Dice Ruby alarmado

-Mal,el feo me la robo-Dice Red triste

Silencio

-¿Que feo?,Ahi muchos,Ninguno es tan hermoso como yo-Dice Elliot con ataques de narcisismo

-Nintendo lo quiso asi-Dice Ganondrof Encogiendose de hombros-No sali con nadie nunca-Se pone triste-¡Yo tambien queria ese look,¡Molaba!,Pero los de nintendo son malos conmigo y no me lo dejaron-Se va a la esquina depresivo

-¡No soy Tsundere!-Dice Pitto molesto

-¡Es Kawaii!-Dice Palutena abrazando a Pitto

-¡Sueltame Diosa de pacotilla!,Y si los conozco,a veces jugamos al pokér-Dice Pitto intentando quitarse de encima a Palutena

-Su madre es...-Sonidos de motosierras y autos-

-No le oi con esos ruidos molestos-Dice Ruby acariando su oreja

-¡Nunca sabre quien es mi mama!-Lloriquea Junior

-¡Los hombres son imbeciles!,¡Solo se preocupan por si mismos y no entienden los sentimientos de las mujeres!-Dice Lucina enfadada

-¿Que le pasa?-Le susurra Elliot a Ruby

-La menstruación-Dice Ruby haciendo como un arcoiris con sus manos-La siguiente pregunta con salsa es...Ash the pokevenger

-¡Ese me cae mal!-Dice Marth enfadado

ness: no extranas a paula?

palutena y samus: por que son condenadamentes sensuales?

marth: si me dices cerda es porque tu lo eres

-Es molesta-Dice Ness encogiendose de hombros

-¿Nosotras?,Que va-Dicen Palutena y Samus al mismo tiempo

-¿Que no?,si dicen que en primer trailer de SSB3ds lo tuvieron que cancelar por que salian juntas y volvian a los chicos precozes-Dice Ruby nervioso

-¿Si?-Dice Palutena sorprendida

-Menos mal,en la sesión de fotos saque mi lado malo-Dice Samus

-¿El izquierdo?-Dice Peach sonriente a su compañera de pelo

-Si mi lado malo es el derecho-Dice Samus mirando incredula a su compañera

-oh...¡Mira lluvia!-Dice Peach señalando a un lugar

-¡Tu me dijiste gay y transexual!,Tengo todo el derecho decirtelo-Dice Marth enfadado

-¡La siguiente pregunta es de...Leozx95!-Dice Ruby comienza a dictar

Samus: tu Power suit tiene algun TIPO de piloto automatico o alguien mas lo controla cuando peleas con tu Zero Suit?

Ganondorf, Cap Falcon: ¿que es mas poderoso un Falcon Punch o un Warlock Punch?

Elliot: hmm puto...

Mario: ¿tienes CONTACTO con la mafia italiana y/o japonesa?

-Lo conduce Aslhey-Dice Samus señalando a una chica de pelo castaño en trenzitas,aparato,gafas de botella la cual esta sonriendo

-¡Comprobemoslo!-Dicen Ambos y se dan mutuamente con su respectivo puñetazo saliendo volando

-El que lo dice lo es-Dice Elliot molesto

-No te metas en mi asuntos-Dice Mario con una gabardina marron y gafas de sol

-¡La siguiente pregunta es de...Midna-Milk2001-Dicta Ruby

Marth: ¿Y sí te casas con Ike? El matrimonio gay es avalado XD y...¿Vendías pan en Altea ANTES de ser Príncipe/Princeso?

Robin: ¿Te gusta Shulk?, ¿Que sientes por el? Y ¿Coleccionas su ropa interior?

Little Mac: ¿Acaso odias a los fans por hacerte pareja con Samus?, ¿Prefieres ser yaoizado con Villager o estar todo el día con Pit?

Ike: ¿Le guardas rencor a Roy?, ¿Amas a Marth? Y ¿Sí fueras gay? ¿Estaria OK?

-¡Ya estoy casado con Alex!-Dice enseñando el anillo-Yo naci principe,Soy alergico al Pan-

-¡Amo su ropa interior y si la colecciono!,¡Huele a...-Ruby le interrumpe

-¡No des detalles!,estamos en horario infantil-Dice Ruby sonriendo nervioso

-No digo que no me guste pero...¡Las mujeres me dan miedo!-Dice Mac-y...-Mira a villager el cual esta en una esquina jugando con su hacha y despues a Pit que esta leyendo la biblia-¡Ah!-Grita asustado y se tira por la ventana

-¡Te lo respondere en persona!-Dice Ike y salta por la ventana corriendo a casa de Midna

-Pues...la siguiente pregunta es de...-Dicta Ruby-¡Nobody Silent!

¿Elliot una pregunta, me llama la atención de como tu padre te convirtió en un Rey si eres un irresponsable?

¿Fox, Wolf es verdad qué tienen un problema con las pulgas?

Shulk ¡No mientas tu eres el seme de Robin! ¡Yo lo se!

Vanitas: Tengo una pregunta para... Villager, ¿te gustaría salir a jugar conmigo?

Ruby ¿Que se siente estar rodeados de varios seres de distintas dimensiones que actúan estúpidamente (especial la bitch)?

Pacman ¿como sacas tantas frutas de varios pixeles y qué sientes al COMER a tus contrincante?

Pitto! ¡Cásate conmigo! Pero te lo advierto Hades te va a tratar de matar junto Dede, pero no importa, yo se que lo derrotaras.

-¡Pues hasta ahora lo estoy haciendo bien!-Dice Elliot molesto-¡Basta de criticar mi dictadura!

-¡Es verdad!,¡Y es muy feo!-Dice Fox Sonriendo

-¡¿Estas loca!?-Salta Ruby-¡Shulk es un Uke total!,¡Solo mira su ropa apariencia y voz!,Es Adorable-Dice Ruby dando saltitos

-¡Robin y yo no tenemos nada!-Dice Shulk para despues volver a ser besado por Robin

-¡Juguemos al escondite!,¡Quien atrape un Alce primero lo puede desmembrar!-Dice Villager y va junto con Vanitas dando saltitos por un campo de rosas

-Se siente raro,yo solo era un chico normal...-Es interrumpido Ruby

-¡¿Normal!?,¡Si te ponias a emparejar a todo chico que se te pudiera por delante!,¡Una vez obligaste a tu hermano a que se besase con su amigo!-Dice Elliot mirando a Ruby

-¡Callate!-Coge un periodico y le da a Elliot en la cabeza con el periodico enrollado-¡Rey malo!

-Delicioso-Dice Pacman eructando y de su boca sale Luigi/Federico

-¡Por fin libre!,Llevo una semana alli-Grita Federico asustado

-¡No quiero a nadie!,¡Soy un lobo solitario!-Grita Pitto Cruzado de brazos y con los mofletes inflados

-¡Es tan adorable!-Grita Palutena abrazando a Pitto

-La siguiente pregunta,que son de tres comentarios son de...Maldo-Dicta Ruby

Ness:todos las personas que conozco y juegan al super smaah bros dicen que eres una mierda que respondes a eso? A propósito eres mi personaje preferido del juego

Ness:que se siente que el 90/100 te conozca solo por el super smaah broa y no tu juego?

Lucas:porque la moyoria te tachan de emo, homosexual, miedica y muy afeminado?

Lucas:que se siente no entrar en el nuevo smash

Lucas, ness y captain falcon:que se siente estar adentro de de las sagas menos sobreexplotada de Nintendo

Lucario:es verdad que eres el resultado de una noche de sexo ENTRE una mujer y su perro?

Ruby:eres hermafrodita? Al principio pense que eras hombre PERO ahora tengo duras

-¡No saben controlarme!-Grita Ness Triste-Al menos soy popular-Se fanfarronea Ness

-¡Callate!-Grita Lucas de forma afeminada-Y me siento triste-Solloza Lucas

-¡Seguimos siendo populares!-Gritan Capitain Falco,Ness y Lucas al mismo tiempo

-...¿Que?...-susurra desconcertado Lucas

-¡Soy Hombre!,¡Maldita sea!,¡Ni que fuera Marth o Robin!-Grita Ruby Ofendido

-¡Oye!-Saltan los nombrados

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...LaylaDarkness-Dicta Ruby

Pikachu: ¡eres mi primer pokemon favorito! ¿porque eres taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo y tierno?

Lucario: ¿serias mi pokemon? te ves muy genial CUANDO peleas.

Mario: ¿Peach es tu novia?

Link: ¿porque no hablas?

Villager: ¿TRABAJAS de asesino?

Bowser: ¿eres una tortuga mutante?

para todos los Smasher: ¿Tabuulador era muy fuerte o era debil?

para todos los villanos: ¿porque son tan feos?

para todos los heroes: ¿creen que los villanos se casen algún dia de tratar de conquistar el mundo una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez?

Ruby: ¿siempres sientes frio?

-Pikaaa-Dice Pikachu dando una vuelta sobre si mismo

-esto...Luca...Luca-Dice Lucario mirando a otro lado

-¡Algun dia!-Grita Mario trsite por dentro

Link no habla por que no le crece la lengua

Villager entra lleno de sangre

-No es un trabajo a tiempo completo-Dice Villager sonriendo

-¡Villager!-Grita Vanitas

-¡Ya voy!-Dice Villager para ir otra vez a jugar

-Nadie sabe lo que soy-Dice Bowser encogiendose de hombros

-¡Debil!-Gritaron todos mientras empiezan a bailar

-Tu nos ves feos,Yo veo un monton de maravillas-Dice Wario sonriendo

todos los villanos solo asienten

-¡lo peor es que nunca paran!-Gritan los heroes

-¡Sipi!-Grita Ruby-Las siguientes preguntas que son envidiadas por privado son de...Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7 y dicen...

A Megaman ¿Es cierto que los demás te HACEN bullying a ti y a Sonic porque no son de Nintendo?

A Villager ¿Qué se siente tener un trabajo muy demandado en Halloween y en día de Muertos?

A Little Mac ¿Qué es más cansino: Los Entrenamientos de Doc o pelear con todas las "damiselas" de la mansión"?

a Wii Fit Trainer (Hombre y Mujer) ¿Quién es el más flojo, inactivo e inoperante de la mansión?

-Pues la verdad...-Empieza a llorar Megaman pero le da una bola de papel en la cabeza-¿¡Quien fue!?-Dice Megaman-Bueno lo que queria decir es que...-Nota que entre charizard y Bowser les queman-¡Paren ya!-Grita desesperado Megaman

Entra Villager por la puerta con mas sangre que antes y mirada seria

-¿¡Podeis dejarme en paz!?,¡Estoy ocupado!-Grita Villager-Y si es mucho trabajo...-Dice mientras corre al campo de flores otra vez las cuales estan ardiendo

-¡Ambos son horribles!-Grita Mac llorando por su vida

-La bola de grasa-Dicen Ambos pero la chica señala a Wario y El chico a Kirby y se dan una mirada intimidante

-¡Bueno!,¡Esto es todo!,¡Chao!-Grita Ruby feliz

* * *

><p>Pd:Deja un comentario y un favorito,si lo hace,tu guapura aumentara (?)<p>

Pd2:Doramas=Series coreanas o Taiwuanesas


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hey lisent!:SSB Saga no es mio,si fuera mio,No se que haria si fuera mio,pero haria cosas (?)**

* * *

><p>-¡Halo!,Aqui Ruby escribiendo expresamente para vosotros-Dice Ruby sonriendo<p>

-¡¿Cinco capitulos!?,¡¿Vas a terminar algo!?,¿¡Quien eres!?-Salta Elliot de pronto

-¡callate Elliot!,En fin,Vamos con las preguntitas,Bonitas-Ruby empieza a Dictar-Esta es de...Ash the pokevenger

mario como te sientes al estar luchando con las otras leyendas?

little mac porque no eres fuerte en aire?

pit oscuro: pitto..., quien es la madre

shulk cuantos artes tienes en total?..., como tu espada PUEDE lastimar a los otros si son humanos?

marth: no entiendes lo que es una broma? yo se que a ti te gustan las mujeres

frederico/luigi: que se siente tener tu año?

ganondorf: no se que preguntarte... ne

red: como vez a leaf

-Meh,Son irrelevantes,Yo solo la estrella-Sonrie Mario fanfarronamente

Todos le miran mal

-¡No tengo Alas!,¡No soy como ese pollo!-Grita Little Mac

-¡Soy un Ángel!,¡Maldita sea!-Grita Pit con lagrimitas

-¡Yo lo se!,Pero dilo tu primero...-Murmurra Pitto

-¿Muchas es un numero?-Dice Shulk confuso-¡Sed de sangre!,¡A matar!

-¡Calmate no eres Villager!-Grita Ruby Exasperado

-¡Pues eso!,¡Dejadme con las burlas de la homosexualidad!-Grita Marth con voz femenina (Se contradicce el mismo xD)

-...no se...Llevo un año con mi año,me tengo que acostumbrar-Dice Federico rascandose la nuca

-...¿Eso cuenta como pregunta?-Dice Ganondorf

-Como una hoja-Dice Red contando un chiste malo

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...LaDiosaYenapa

Ganondorf: Oye, ¿Tu eres pendejo o que?, escucha esto, ¿Nunca has pensado en convertir a Link en maligno?, ¡Eres la encarnación del mal!, ¡Puedes usar tu magia, lavarle el cerebro y controlarlo!, ¡¿Acaso eres pendejo, Ganondorf?!, ¡¿LO ERES?!

Samus: Etto... Esto viene de Telyn... ¿Quieres ira a practicar puntería con ella?, por que ha oido que tienes una punteria de demonio...

Zelda: ... ¡Admite que te gusta Link!, ¡YOLO!

Robin: ¿Cómo carajo funciona eso de la PELUCA?, la verdad es que no entendido muy bien, te la pones, y ya eres mujer, ¡¿Que clase de magia utilizaste para eso?!, o_O

Elliot:... Hmmm, puto... Ademas... ¡Nahliel tiene razon!, ¡Eres un puto rey narcicista con complejo de princeso y vagina!... Eso me lo mando a decir Telyn 0:3

Link: Te reto a besar a la princesa Zelda... 0x,3

Marth: Como eres el rey de la homosexualidad, te pregunto, que harias si encontraras a Ike muerto en el piso en pose provocativa, ¿Qué harias?, ¿Lo violarias?, xD

-¡Revelación!-Grita Ganon y corre fuera del estudio

En ese momento empiza otra guerra carnica de Hyrule,la princesa se tiño hasta el pelo para la ocasión

Entonces Ganondorf enveneno a Link con un Veneno y este empezo a combatir contra todos por la trifuerza de Hyrule

Todos participaron en la batalla

Pero lo que nadie sabia,es que el verdadero culpable

¡Era la Silla Maligna!

¡Y los villanos que no son Ganondorf!

CHAN CHAN CHAN

34 De decisepnio de 30192,año Narniano,

EN CINES

Desde un acantilado a otro acantilado,en uno ahi una lata,en otro Samus,esta dispara,y la lata se destruye

-¿Yo,buena punteria?,pero,ahi que tonta-Dice Samus Modesta

-¡Te falto el Hastag!-Grita Zelda-¡Es #YOLO!

-¡Es una Maldición!-Grita Robin con las manos en alto y girando por el piso

-¡Todos estan de parte de el Medio Pollo!,¡Es trampa!-Grita Elliot con cara frustrada

Todos se fijaron en Link el cual estaba comiendo una pizza de anchoas

Link mira a Zelda sonriendo y con anchoas en los dientes

Ruby se asquea,Zelda se sonroja y Link se acerca

Cuando sus labios estan a punto de Besarse

Link besa a una cabra

Y todo queda en silencio

...

-¿Que hace una cabra aqui?-Pregunta Elliot

-¡Ella es Zelda!-Sonrie Link

Todos miran con cara de "¿En serio?" a Link y los Villanos son unos cinicos y lo miran sin ninguna expresión

-¡Iuh!,¡No!-Grita Marth

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...Midna-Milk2001

Bueno mi siguiente interrogación va para el boxeador Little Mac (Perdón sí te jodo mucho XC): ¿Acaso sabes mates? ¿Por que te pareces a mi maestro O.o?

Para Lucina: ¿Alguna vez quisiste violar a tú padre, CHROM? ¿Como aguantas estar en el torneo?

Kirby: ¿Por que carambas eres tan kawai?

Pit: ¿Como va todo con Link, eh? ewe ¿El o Ike? ¿Fics yaoi o juguito de manzana pasteurizado?

-¡Tu maestro se parece a mi!,Piensalo-Dice Little Mac

-¡No!,¡Que asco!-Grita Lucina-Las chicas son simpaticas,Saben explicarme los cambios de mi cuerpo

-¡Poyo!-Grita Kirby con los ojitos bien grandes

-¡Aw!-Gritan todas las chicas y le abrazan mientras el sonrie fanfarronamente y los chicos le miran envidia

-¡Es Amistad!,Fujoshis pervertidas-Chilla Pit sonrojado-¡Quiero jugo de manzana!

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...Payaso Coronado

Hola me encanta el fic y estas son mis preguntas:

link: porque no dejas a esa plana de zelda que solo se hace desear y no se decide?

Porque mejor no vas a por samus o palutena? que todo sea dicho es muy mayor pero eso no le quita nada.

Villanos: porque siempre esperan a que el heroe se vuelva mas fuerte y les patee el trasero?

No se cansan de perder miserablemente?

Samus: te sientes identificada con yoko de tengen TOPPA gurren lagan?

Porque se podria decir que todos los hombres que te han amado han muerto.

Link pone cara de ofendido

-¡Mi cabra es la mejor!-Grita enfadado

Todos los villanos se van a llorar a la esquinita

-¡Fue la gitana!,¡Pero la pege por una razon!,¡Me aburria!-Grita Samus-y no a muerto-Enseña un Oso de peluche sin brazos

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...Amphy and Alex

¿A quién desean matar?

Todos señalan a Ruby

-¡Yo les amo!,¡Malditos!-Pone pucheros Ruby-Carambolas,si que fue esto corto,Las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo

Villager:es verdad que eres asesino A suerdo y si es asi quanto cobras?

Wario:si supuestamente todos son juguetes como es que te tiras pedos?

Master hand:tienes pene?

Crazy hand:como te volviste loca?

Hombres:alguien de vosotros dejo de ser virgen?

Lucas y ness :hasta Jiglipuff y la entrenadora de Wii fit son mas famosos que vosotros dos

-¡¿Quien te dijo eso!?,¡Ahora tendre que matarte!-Villager sale corriendo por la puerta (Obviamente)

-¿Nadie te dio biologia?-Pregunta Wario

-¡Descarado!-Dice Ofendido Master

-¡Pues paso un dia que Estaba en casa!,¡Mama siempre ponia musica de Justin bieber!,Eso te marca-Dice Crazy con un tic en...¿Su dedo?,Si,su dedo

Nadie levanta la mano

-¡Ahi mucha seguridad!-Grita Ruby con una sonrisa

-¡Me ofendes!-Grita Ness y Lucas se pone a Llorar

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-Nobody Silent

Sonic: ¿Es verdad que tiene una relación amorosa con Shadow?-Mostrando fotos- Aquí tengo las pruebas, que dices contra eso w.

MASTER Hand: ¡Tu estúpida PERSONALIDAD me desespera! ¿Como mierda soportas a esos hermanos tuyos que tienes, (el que mueve los dedos de forma escalofriante y el otro que es un estúpido que se transforma en una cosa fea)?

Shulk ¿Como puedes soportar que tu seme (Robin) te este engañando con CHROM? Y Robin no digas que es mentira, yo tengo pruebas contundentes

Una pregunta para La entrenadora Wi-fi ¿Me darías clases de educación física? ...Espera que mierda acabo de decir

¿Luigi si quieres matar a Mario, por qué no le has dado veneno o algo asi?

¿Y tu Zelda como puedes ser tan llorona?, si amas a Link dale un beso por dios.

-¡O no!,¡Shadow nos han descubierto!-Gita Sonic y sale corriendo

-¡Tengo paciencia!,¡Demasiada!-Grita Master mientras que sus dos hermanos cuelgan de sus dedos

-¿¡Que?!,¡Robin es eso cierto!-Grita Shulk

-¡Te lo puedo explicar!-Grita Robin

Shulk se va llorando

-¡Claro!,¡Empecemos con lo basico!,¡Cien vueltas a un campo de futbol!-Grita la Trainer y se lleva a Noby la cual suplica clemencia

Luigi se lleva la mano al mentón pensando un plan maligno

-¿Me lo pregunta a mi o a la cabra?-Dice Zelda pensando mientras Zelda cabrina y Link se van besuqueando

-¡Las siguientes preguntitas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...LaylaDarkness

Para todos: ¿los obligaron a estar en este programa de preguntas? ¿que piensan que los emparejen entre ustedes? ¿como llegaron a la masion smash? ¿que pensaron CUANDOvieron por primera vez a MASTER Hand o a Crazy Hand?

Kirby: ¿tienes un agujero negro en tu estomago?

Lucario: si no quieres ser mi pokemon no te preocupes, no insistire ni me pondre triste y... ¿en la pelicula de pokemon: el misterio de mew que te paso despues de darle toda tu aura a mew? ¿o ese era otro lucario?

Wario: eres obeso, gordo y feo.

Mario: ¿alguna vez Bowser ha secuestrado a Peach cuando estas descansando?

Link: ¿te gusta Zelda?

Ganondorf: ¿porque te transformas en un cerdo gigante?

Samus: ¿en el primer torneo los demás pensaban que eras hombre?

Ruby: ¿es cierto lo que dijo Elliot O.o?

Elliot: ¿como se llama tu reino? ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

Dark Pit: ¿te molesta que te llamen Pitto? ¿es cierto que eres una copia de Pit?

Pit: ¿cual es tu comida favorita? ¿porque no VUELAS?

Luigi: ¿eres un miedoso? ¿en Luigi Mansion de verdad salvaste a Mario? si trataste apuñalarlo por la espalda.

Todos sonrien nerviosamente y dicen con voz temblorosa

-Estamos aqui por que queremos,por favor no llamen a la policia-Dice Mario sonriendo y se desmaya

-¡No lo aguanto!,¡Nos obligan a estar aqui!,¡Salvenos!,¡Estamos en...!-Empieza gritando Pac-man pero recibe un dardo tranquilizante y se desmaya

-Mierda...¿Tendre que hacer algo mas doloroso?-Dice Ruby mirando como psicopata a los demas los cuales le miran con miedo-Mejor sigamos con las preguntas

-¡Si nos emparejan entre nosotros!,¡Somos famosos!-Se rie Bowser

-¡En Limusinas!-Gritan todos-Un Mano rara-Vuelven a gritar a Coro

Master hand les mira mal

-Poyo-Dice Kirby

-¡Ese es mi hermano gemelo Eduardo!-Grita Lucario mirando la foto de,al parecer,"Eduardo"

-¡Que ataque mas gratuito!-Grita Wario con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-Mario sigue desmayado-Dice Diddy kong dandole con un palito

-La amo-Abraza a su cabra,Link

-¡Es un Jabalí!,¡Que conste!-Grita Ganondorf

-¡Si!,Hasta que les golpee hasta la saciedad-Dice Samus sonriendo

-Elliot dice muchas cosas estupidas y sin importancia-Dice Ruby y Elliot le mira mal

-¡El maravilloso Reino de Valastia es mi reino,Mio,Del gran Rey Elliot de Loucré!-Grita Elliot feliz-Y no...no tengo hermanos

-¡Yo soy yo!,¡Pit es una gallina con plumas!,Yo soy un macho pecho peludo-Dice Pitto sonriendo

-¡Tarta cabello de ángel!-Dice Pit sonriendo-¡Si vuelo!-Y dicho eso empieza a volar por le sitio

-¡No soy un miedoso!-Alguien estornuda y asusta a Luigi-¡No quise salvar al gordo rojo!,¡Me dijeron que habria dinero!-Grita Luigi

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...-Dicta Ruby-...Nahliel Michelangelo Sparda

-¡Venga ya!-Grita Elliot con las manos alzadas

Para elliot: Viejo enserio haz considerado ir con un psiquiatra? el narcisismo es malo y PUEDO apostarte los 10000 en oro que me deves a que te estas viendo en el espejo mientras te digo esto

Para Todos los smashers (hombres): Me gusta tu hermana y si no tienes pues tu prima

Para Robin: Me prestas tu PELUCA para ver como me veria si fuera mujer?

Para todos los villanos: Enserio no se cansan de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez?! busquense un hobbie lean fanfiction, aprendan a cocinar o busquen la cura del ebola o el cancer!

Para todas las smashers: Alguna de ustedes que ESTE disponible el viernes y no me mande al diablo como Lucina? (pone ojos de perrito triste abajo de la lluvia)

-¡Púdrete!-Grita Elliot arreglando su cabello delante de un espejo

-¡Te lo prohibo!-Gritan todos mirandole mal

-¡Claro!-Grita Robin pero la peluca se agarra a su cabeza-¡Ayuda!,¡Socorro!-Grita Asustado

-¡Callate!,¡Nosotros decidimos lo que hacemos!-Gritan todos menos Ganondorf

Ganondorf se encontraba preparando unos macarrones con queso con un delantal rosa mientras lee un fic en su espejo magico

-Esto...-Empieza a decir Samus-...¡Miren una gota de lluvia veamos como llega al suelo!-Todas se ponen a mirar la lluvia

-¡Fin de las preguntas!-Grita Ruby con una sonrisa-¡Y ahi una postata!,Elliot te dice Puto

-¡Que se Pudra!-Grita el princeso Elliot

-Bueno,Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo-Se despide Ruby

* * *

><p><strong>Sketch 1:Maquina para saber si eres gay<strong>

Marth estaba harto,se encontraba en su habitación con su dilema

¡El no era Gay!,¡Estaba comprometido!,¡Pero todo el mundo no paraba de decirselo!

Estaba harto y lo iba a demostrar

entonces empezo a caminar por la mansión y vio a Ruby en la habitación de invitados

-¡Ruby!-Grita Marth

-¡Ese es un nombre que es mio!-Dice el-¿Que pasa Marth?

-¡Estoy harto de que todos crean que soy gay!,¡¿Ahi alguna forma de desmentirlo!?-Grita el

-¡Pues si!-Dice Ruby-Estas de suerte,Ayer vine de mi pais natal,Narnia,y mi Madre hada del bosque me dio una maquina para saber si eres gay-Dice El

-¿Por que te dio eso?-Pregunta el

-Cree que Elliot es gay y quiere desmentirlo-Dice Ruby feliz-¡Pero probemoslo contigo!

-O-Okay-Dice Marth no muy convencido

Ahora nos situamos en una habitación oscura,e medio se puede ver una piedra con bastantes craters,a su alrededor se ve a un monton de personas encapuchadas y Marth delante de la roca

-Bien Marth,-Dice Ruby-Lo que debes hacer es meter su brazo en un crater,si le muerde,eres gay,Muy sencillo

Entonces Marth mete el brazo,Cuando lo saca el brazo...

Tiene una mordedura

-¡Por todos los dioses!,¡Soy Gay!-Grita Marth

-Entonces...¡Tendremos que tener un Reventón gay!-Grita Ruby sonriendo

Marth solo miraba su brazo,y pensaba...

¿Ahora le gusta el señor pene en vez de la madamme vagina?

* * *

><p>¡Bueno!,Dos horas escribiendo,¡Nada que no pueda superar! xD,Espero que os haya gustado todo y el Sketch también :3<p>

¡Chaio Rubinienses!


	6. Chapter 6

**Arikitaum messie:Super smash saga no es mio,si fuera mio,aaaaa...no se,algún dia se me ocurrira algo**

* * *

><p>-Bueno...Despues de estandole una hora rogandole a mi hermano que me dejara MI Pc,cenar y tirare la basura,estoy aqui para escribir,mis amorcitos-Dice Ruby<p>

-¡El grito que hizo fue muy gracioso cuando toco algo humedo de la bolsa de basura!-Dice Carcajeandose Elliot

-Y aqui esta el Helio sin el que no podria vivir-Mira mal a Elliot-Bueno comencemos las preguntas,las primeras son de...Amphy y Alex

Palutena: ¿Quieres a Pit como a tu hijo?

Zelda: ¿Eres yandaree?

Marth: ¿Que tal estuvo tu reventón gay?

-¡Claro que si!,es mi angelito preferido-Dice Palutena mientras abraza a Pit y Pitto lo mira inflando las mejillas

Zelda abraza a Link con un cuchillo en la mano

-¡No soy Yandere!-Grita y Link la mira asustado

Pero Zelda cabrina empiza a golpearla y entre ellas se forma una pelea Princesa-Cabra,completamente censurada

Marth aparece con gafas de sol,una túnica rosa(Apretada,la verdad),una capa rosa,y las uñas pintadas de rosa

-¡Ay!,¡Estuvo di-vi-no!-Dijo Este sonriendo coquetamente y deletreando "Divino"

Todos le miran perturbados

-Esto...-Dice Ruby rompiendo el silencio incomodo-La siguiente pregunta es de...Geardestroy

-¿Es raro que me parezca atractivo?-Pregunta Ike mirando a Marth versión Gay(Más Gay,me refiero)

Palutena: Eres una pedofila?, por que si es asi tendre que reportare a las autoridades

Link: Es cierto que tuviste una relacion con Dark-Link? por que eso seria la cosa mas nariscista que he oido, aunque explicaria por que usas falda y aretes

Ganondorf: Que opinas de que la mayoria de tus fanfics son de ti violando a alguien(normalmente Link)?

Peach:Por que hay un agujero negro entre tus piernas?

Warioman: Has pensado en tener un ayudante?

Master Hand: Has pensado en invitar a Pheonix Wright y al Profesor Layton al Smash?

Por que chuchas no has invitado a Simon Beltmon al Smash?, deja de llenar el Smash con bishonen para complacer a la fujoshis y empieza a traer mas machos de verdad

Shulk: Te han dicho que pareces un personaje de vocaloid rechazado?

Villager: Es cierto que haces manualidades con piel humana?

Pit: Que se siente que el 95% de tus fans sean pedofilos?

-¡No soy pedofila!,¡Solo estoy drogada!-Grita Palutena,que habia fumado su pelo,Abrazando un cactus

Link se sonroja

-¡No me juzges!-Grita mientras abraza a un espejo

-Con eso solo muestran que soy un macho pecho peludo-Dice Ganondorf,mirando a los shotas (Toon,Pit,Pittoso,Popo)

-¡No es un agujero negro!,¡Son tentaculos!-Dice Peach abrazando a unos tentaculos que (Extrañamente) salen de su vestido

-Perturbador-Hablan los Ice Climbers en una esquinita traumados

-¡Yo!,¡Popa!,¡soy el ayudante Warioman!-Dice un chico vestido igual que Popo pero con antifáz

-Por favor Popo,todos sabemos que eres tu-Dice Nana mirando al chico

-¿Yo que?-Dice Popo con un sandwich en las manos

-Pero...si tu estas aqui...quien-Nana mira al sitio donde esta Popa pero este desaparecio

-Eso si que es perturbador-Dice Ruby

-¿¡Estas Loco!?-Grita la mano maestra-Con su "Tengo la solución" de Layton,o el "PROTESTO" de Wright,Además,¿Que pintan ellos en un torneo de lucha?,¡Asi las chicas se vuelven gamers de verdad!,No de esas guarras que juegan en ropa interior a Minecraft-Termina la Mano Maestra de hablar

-Habla demasiado Master-Dice Ruby mirando a Master molesto,por quitarle protagonismo

-¡Callate!-Grita Shulk a punto de Llorar-¡Esa maldita Miku!,¡Que se pudran!-Se va llorando dramaticamente y Robin va a consolarle

Villager se encontraba haciendo una Torre de Pisa con piernas humanas

-¿Yo?,Que va-Dice Villager siguiendo su construcción

Pit se gira con las mejillas sonrojadas y lagrimitas en mis ojos

-¡Eso es mentira!,¿¡Verdad Lady Palutena!?-Dice Pit y Palutena le saca fotos

-¡La siguientes preguntas son de...Estela R. N-Dicta Ruby

Robin: ¿quien es la madre o padre de morgan?

Lucina: ¿como es tu relacion con morgan?¿prefieres a morgan o a inigo?

Elliot: mi padre te invito a comer a mi reino ¿vas a venir? bueno todos ustedes están invitados, esa la manda estela

Palutena: ¿eres como una madre PARA todos los angeles?

Sonic: ¿como aprendiste a correr rapido o naciste asi?

Robin aparece con gafas de sol y un monton de paparazzis preguntandole

-No dire nada,Su identidad quedara en el anonimato-Dice Robin mientras se va con la cabeza bien alta

-A Morgan,No soporto a ese Mujeriego-Dice Lucina limandose la uñas

-Claro,espera que voy al baño a prepararme-Dice Elliot dirigiendose al baño

-Pero Elliot...es la semana que viene-Dice Ruby

-¡Entonces debo darme prisa!-Grita Elliot para encerrarse en el baño

-Si,¡Y mi suerte es que no tengo esas caderas horribles que tienen las recién paridas!-Grita Palutena feliz

-¡Es un secreto,jiji!-Grita Sonic sonriendo y tocandose sus zapatos

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...ash the pokevenger-Dicta Ruby

pit: ahora tu eres mi victima..., pitto te ha violado?

rosalina: has tenido yuri con peach?

palutena: pit es tu asistente?

toon link: COMO ves a tetra?

greninja: que se siente ser el unico ninja? excluyendo a sheik porque basicamente es un alter-ego de zelda no principal

mewtwo: que se siente volver al smash?

-¡No es violación si ambos estamos de acuerdo!,Ademas,somos como las misma persona,¿No?,seria masturbación-Dice Pit sonriendo

Todos miraron con perturbación al shota

-Quizás...-Dice Rosalina dandole sonrisitas a Peach,la cual se sonroja y da risitas

-Es mi manager,mi identidad secreta es que soy Ariana Grande-Dice Palutena con una peluca pelirroja mal puesta

-Con los ojos,JAJAJA-Grita Toon riendo por que se sintio Troll

-Grenin-Dice Greninja con manos en su menton...de...Rana...Azul

-Sabia que volveria,solo mirame,la gente jugaba a Melee por mi-Dice Mewtwo sonriendo

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Midna-Milk2001

Ok, veamos mi siguiente interrogatoria va para todos los smashers, Ruby y Elliot:

¿Que prefieren: el yaoi, yuri o hentai? ¿Cual es su pareja favorita de CADA género?

Link: ¿Por qué quieres tanto a esa pinshi cabra? ¿Zelda COME pastito de pradera hyrulesca o se come el pelo de Palutena?

Pit: Sí te compro la fábrica de jugos de manzana: "Juice n' porn" ¿Me dejarias yaoizarte con Link?

Shulk: ¿Algún día podrás perdonar a Robin? Sí no lo perdonas, ¿Con quién te gustaría emparejar?

Marth: ¿Party Hard Gay? ¿Cómo mierda aguantaste a Shiida? Sí no te gusta ser violado por Ike en los fics ¿Por quién te gustaría entonces?

Lucina: Amiga, tantas que darían por violar a tú santo padre y tú no más no ¿Verdad? Aparte, ¿Quién te gusta de los smashers hombres? ewe

Villager: En serio, ¿Cuánto cobras por matar zorras? Pesa - de 30kg, cabezona y pública idioteces en Facebook. Te veo en la esquina e.e

Samus: ¿Te animaras a darle el sí a Mac?

Ike: ¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente guapo?

Little Mac: ¿Que se siente conocerme en persona y verme todos los días? TRABAJAS en mi escuela ¿No? Ya ni hace falta que lo ocultes... XD

-Elliot fue al baño,saldra en unos diez años,Yo amo El Yuri y El Yaoi,pero detesto el Hentai,le tengo asquete,Mi pareja favorita yuri es el EstelaXPeach y del Yaoi RobinxShulk sin duda-Dice Sonriendo Ruby

Los nombrados se sonrojan,menos Robin que mira coquetamente a Shulk

-¡¿Acaso no la ves!?,¡Zelda es la mas guapa del mundo!,¡Que nadie diga los contrario!-Grita Link abrazando a su cabra-A veces come pelo de palutena,pero le gusta la pizza con doble de queso

-Ya le perdoné,Por que le quiero mucho-Dice Shulk abrazando a Robin el cual le abrazan también

-Aaaaawwww-Dicen varios de la sala

-¡Claro que si,cariño!,¡A por los que estan mas buenos!,Sigue este consejo y te ira bien en la vida...¡Y no la soportaba!,Muchas veces me escondia-Dice Marth sonriendo coqueto pero despues cansado al recordar a Shiida-No es violación si yo le violo primero,¿No?-Dice Marth sonriendo

Los demas smasher miraron con pánico a Marth

-¡Es mi Papi enferma!-Grita Lucina sonrojada-Y me gusta...Pikachu-Dice Lucina mientra abraza a Pikachu

-Pikaaaa-Dice La rata a su pokefilica amiga

-Nos vemos en la esquina-Dice Villager con una gabardina marron y unas gafas de sol negras

-¿Si a que me deje?,¡Si!-Dice Samus y todos lloran de felicidad

-Es belleza natural-Dice Ike sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendose sexy (?)

-¡No me presentaste la tarea!-Dice Little mac vestido de profesor leyendo un libro (Que estaba al revés)

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de... YOOKOLKAAB-Dicta Ruby

Para Pitto y Villanger...les han dicho que son muuuuuuuchaaaaaa sexys?

Nulla: para Metal Knight, Samus, Link Y todos aquellos que tienen armas...incluyendo al Principito Elliot...-pone una cara adorada- me regalan sus armas?

Nulla: para Marth CÁMBIATE LA APARIENCIA qUE EN SERIO ERE DEMAIADO Gay! O es Que Eres tan chulo asi?-sonrisa maliciosa-

Yoo-chan: me toca -le arrebata la lap- para Yoshi, Pikachu y Kirby! -sonríe dulcemente- me dejarían darles un beso? Es que sobran tiernos y son mis personajes favoritos no es quemo me agrade los demás pero es que son...súper lindos y geniales owo

Nulla: Ruby-San...te gusta torturar a los Smasher?

-Todo el dia todos los dias-Dicen Pitto y Villager Con aires de narcisismo

-No-Responden todos secamente,Menos Elliot que sigue en el baño

-¡Dejame ser yo!-Grita con voz femenina Marth

-¡Yabu!/¡Pika!/¡Poyo!-Gritan los tres lanzado un besito al Yoo-chan

-¡No les torturo!,Ellos responden por que tiene ansias de protagonismo y tiene un vació (Vanitas xD) en su interior que necesitan rellenar ese espacio con atención y aplausos-Dice Ruby sonriendo-Y las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo

Villager:estoy vivo, hurra no me has matado MENOS mal que no metiste veneno en mi comida y no me mastaste DURANTE la noche

Lucario:me podrias decir como diferenciar un pokemon macho de uno hembra sin mirar la pokedex ni ver si tiene testiculos

Entrenador pokemon:que se siente ser sustituido por tu propio charizard al que tanto cuidaste?

Lucas:es la verdad eres seguramente el menos famoso de todo smash si no estubieras en el smash bros brawl tu juego no hubiese vendido nada.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunta Villager mirandole

-No puedes-Dice Lucario secamente

Red se va a una esquinita a llorar en silencio

-¡No tienes pruebas!,¡Tengo fangrils!,¡Y muchas fujoshis de mi parte!-Dice Lucas histericó

-Las siguientes preguntas son enviadas por privado y son de...Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7-Dicta Ruby

A Bowser ¿Es cierto que tu y Pauline... ?

A Ganondorf ¿Es difícil regir a un grupo ENORME de mujeres? ¿Qué opina tu no...digo Nabooru?

A Meta Knight ¿Es cierto que eres el más vanidoso de la mansión?

a King Dedede ¿Alguna vez pensaste en trabajar para Club Penguin XD?

Para Ruby ¿Cuánto te PAGAN por aguantar a estos locos?

-¿Jugamos al Bingo?,Quizás-Dice Bowser con su manos en su mentón

-No tanto,Cuando tus madres son dos brujas las controlas-Dice Ganondorf sonriendo

-¿YO?,ÓSEAAA LO QUE ME A DICHOOOO-Grita Meta Knight gritando (Nadie sabe por que)

-¡No me aceptaban tal y como era!,¡Me expulsaron por ello!-Grito Dedede enfadado

-¡No me pagan!-Dice Ruby sentado sobre una silla de oro macizo-¡Bueno las preguntas se fueron!,¡Chao!-Dice Sonriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Detras de las camaras...:<strong>

-¡Bien!,Necesito a Capitán falco para una misión,necesito darme una ducha y Elliot esta en el baño,no quiero apestar para año nuevo-Dice Ruby mirando la puerta del baño

-¿Que hago?-Dice inocentemente capitán Falco

-¡Destruye la puerta!-Grita Ruby

Capitán Falco golpea la puerta con su "Falco Punch" y esta se rompe

y se ve a Elliot desnudo con la Estupida censura tipica de Anime,una nube de vapor entres sus partes nobles

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-Grita este

-¡No tiene pelo!-Grita Ness tapandose los ojos

Todos imitaron su acción

Elliot les mira sonrojado y sale corriendo al baño de arriba

-¡Mis ojos virgenes!-Grita Lucas


	7. Chapter 7,Feliz por mas de 1000 visitas

**Discriminación:SSB y todas su sagas no son mias,Si fueran mias tomaria sopa de bolletes de 100**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!,¡Bienvenidos a otro programa de Preguntas y respuestas,el reality mas familiar de la tele-Dice Ruby sonriendo<p>

-¿¡Familiar!?,¡Si te quisieron poner el +18!-Grita Elliot

-Bah,que son 18,son como 13 en esta época-Dice Ruby restandole importancia-¡Bien!,En este capitulo 6 obviamente,responderemos preguntas-Dice Obviando lo obvio (?)-¡Las primeras preguntas son de...ash the pokevenger

mewtwo: te gusta lucario?

lucario: no se porque pero siento que eres tomboy osea "hembra que se ve como hombre" es verdad? o es otro?

para ganondorf: porque siento que eres una version maligna del profesor X?

megaman: tengo datos de armas que te podrian interesar? si es asi veme detras del estudio

Aparece Mewtwo con gafas de sol y con un montón de paparazzi

-Haber,mi vida es mi vida,no os importa mis amores-Dice Mewtwo cogido de la mano de Lucario iyendose con la cabeza bien alta

-Creia que lo pokémons legendarios no tenian sexo...-Dice Ruby mirandoles cogidos de la mano

-No rompas la magia-Dicen Peach y Lucina mirando a la pareja

-Es otro,yo soy mas guapo-Dice Lucario sonriendo y todas las pokémons de su universo se desmayan

-¡Tonterias!,Yo soy...Yo-Dice Ganondorf

[Inserte Música dramatica]

-¡Claro!-Todos le miran-Quiero decir...soy un heroé no necesito nada de eso-Todos se giran y megaman se va lentamente del estudio

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...YOOKOLKAAB-Dicta Ruby

Hay ruby te han dicho que eres lo máximo?

Testudo: a todas las chicas de Smash...alguna se casaría conmigo?

Testudo: Iker porque tu pelo es azul? Que cosa usas para que te quede azul?

Nulla: es natural? -Yoo-chan alza los hombros-

-Todos los dias-Dice Ruby con narcisismo haciendo un movimiento pijo con el pelo-Vale...debo de estar tanto con Elliot

Todas silban

-¡Jiggly!-Grita (Obviamente) Jigglypuff agarrandose a la pierna de Tetsudo

-¡Es Natural!,¡lo juro!-Grita Ike escondiendo un frasco de "Eau de Blue"

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Midna-Milk2001

Siguiente cuestión para Robin: ¿Cuantas veces te agarras a Shulk?, ¿Por que te fijaste en él?

Lucina: Ok ya te dejo con tu "papi", pero ¿Lo de Pikachu va en serio? O.O

Dark Pit/Pitto: ¿Te gusta Pit? ¿Permites el yaoi entre él y tú?

Link: ¿En serio amas a Zelda-cabra?

Shulk: ¿Jugarías a los pockys con Robin?

Marth: Gracias por el consejo! (? ¿Alguna idea de como pintarme las uñas? XD

Dr. Mario: ¿De dónde aprendiste medicina? ¿Al menos te graduaste?

Little Mac: ¡Yo siempre te entrego la maldita tarea! ¿Me podrías sacar un 10 este periodo? XD

Bowser: ¿Por qué secuestras a Peach? ¿No tienes nada bonito que hacer en tu tiempo libre, cierto?

Ruby: ¿Qué se siente compartir un set con Elliot?

PD: Villager, ¿Como te envio tu pago?

-no se...¿7 veces al dia?,quien sabe,perdi la cuenta-Dice Robin y Shulk se sonroja-Es rubito y muy mono,mirale,como no quererle-Dice Robin achuchando (Achuchando del verbo achuchar xD)

Shulk solo se pone rojito

-¡Nuestro amor es real!-Dice Lucina abrazando a Pikachu y este solo suelta un "Pikaaa"

-No me gusta en si,pero me gusta su culo-Dice Pitto dandole una nalgada a Pit,el cual se sobresalta y Palutena le da con su bastón a Pitto-¡Ay!,¡Vieja!

Palutena solo le mira (de forma siniestra,demasiado,quizas) y Pitto se calla

-Zelda me harias el hombremas feliz si te casases conmigo-Dice Link arrodillado delante de Zelda-cabra

-¡Claro que me caso contigo Linkito!-Grita Zelda cabra y se pone a besar a Link

-¡¿La cabra Habla!?-Gritan todos sorprendidos

-¡Si!-Grita Shulk y Robin le echa una mirada maliciosa

-¡Rosa!;¡El rosa es divino!-Grita Marth dando saltitos (Todos los ukes gays dan saltitos,confirmado)

-¡Por supuesto que me gradue!-Grita Doctor Mario

-¿En donde?-Le pregunta Ruby

-En...En...La unirversidad...de...trola...mentira...y me graduo el doctor...eh...Rosamelano-Dice doctor Mario empezando a correr

-¡No!,por que estoy amargado,como todo profesor de matematicas (Confirmado,también)-Dice Little Mac leyendo un libro que pone "Matematicas para solteros"-Haber...entonces 1+0=Siempre solo...

-Hago ceramica-Dice Bowser enseñando Jarrones (Horribles,la verdad)

-¡Fatal!,¡Ocupa como tres horas el baño!,¡y cuando se entere de que le salió un grando en la frent-Se calla rapidamente

-¿¡Que!?-Grita este y efectivamente,tiene un grano,casi diminuto,en la frente-¡Ah!,¡Ah!,¡Emergencia!,¡Ejercito!,¡HIUSTON!-Grita este y se encierra en el baño

-Detras del estudio,a una hora tan secreta que no te la puedo decir-Dice Villager mirando a todos los de el lugar con su hacha en la mano

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...Nobody silent,aunque son mas bien de Law-Dicta Ruby

Shulk: Eres un estupido ¿o qué? Tu sabes mejor que nadie qué Miku canta mejor que tu y por eso la elijieron para ser un vocaloid...Enserio "mocoso" deberias aceptar tu derrota

Uhhhh...uh...¿Reventon gay? ¿Qué es eso no lo entiendo?...¿Seria un lugar donde van todas las personas inteligentes?

Lucina: ¿Que le ves a esa rata amarilla? ¡Por dios mujer! No vez que algun dia las enfermeras Yoi y esas policias que parecen clones de Star Wars se van a ensañar contigo.

Pit: No has escuchado que te confunden mucho con Sora de Kingdom Hearts...Ya di la verdad ¿tu y Sora son la misma persona?

Palutena: ¿Por qué mierda tienes ese fetiche con todos los que tienen caras aniñadas? ¡Aun estoy traumado cuando me obligaste vestirme como una mujer! -Se estremece y se pone en un rincón emo-

Link; ¿Porque utilizas mayas?

Marth: Que significa esa expresion que escuche de que te gusta enderezar la banana con la cola..No lo entiendo.

Shulk frunce el ceño y se va indignado,seguido de Robin

-¡Que se aguanten esas *****-

Las siguientes escenas seran censuradas debido al fuerte contenido que puede dañar la sensibilidad infantil

entretenganse con esto:

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mira abajo

Mas abajo

Un poco mas

Ahora a la derecha

Dos pasitos a la izquierda

Pierna detras de la cabeza

¡Felicidades sabes hacer Yoga!

Volvemos con la programación habitual:

Todo los del estudio estan con la boca abierta y de piedra,Los niños con tics y Ness repitiendo en voz baja las palabras

-Bu-bueno...Seguimos con las preguntas-Dice Ruby recuperandose un poco del shock

-¡No somos la misma persona!,Somos muy diferentes-Dice Pit con una crisis existencial

-¡Son adorables!,son tan achuchables-Dice Palutena achuchando a Pit

-Me hacen buen Culo-Dice Link mirando su culo

Marth se rio por lo bajo

-Lo aprenderas cuando crezcas-Dice sonriendo

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo-Dicta Ruby

Lucario:que pasa si la aura de alguien es mas de 8000.

Captain falcon:es verdad que has demandado a ganondorf por copiar tus ataques?

Link:es verdad que demandaste a young link en el super smash bros melee y ganaste? Y que por eso lo quitaron y metieron a toon link? Y que ahora has demandado a toon link?

Mario:es verdad que demandaste a luigi a causa de copiar tus ataques por 100000 euros en el super smash bros 64 y ganaste la demanda y por eso ahora luigi te odia?

Lucas: yo protesto! Sigues siendo el personaje menos famososo en super smash bros

Y aqui estan las pruebas:

Eres menos famoso que olimar porque su juego salio en europa y es conocido

Eres menos famoso que todas estas sagas(kirby, mario bros, pokemon, the legend of zelda, xenoblade, fire emblem)porque son famosas

Eres menos famoso que rob porque estubo en mario kart

Eres menos famoso que ness porque su juego salio en america y se gano la fama de este juego apesta

Wario:waluigi esta triste ahora mismo

Lucario:eres a menudo usado como traductor pokemon

Carizard:porque traizionaste a red?

Ness:porque ninten nunca entro en smash bros si es el primer protagonista de earthbound?

-El mundo explota-Dice Lucario

-Pero y si...-empieza a decir Ruby

-¡Explota dije!-Grita Lucario

-Hablalo con mi abogado-Dice Falcon señalando a un Crazy Hand con bijote y corbata,el cual saluda...¿consigo mismo?

-Mi abogado-Dice Link señalando a Crazy

Mario solo señala a Crazy

-¿No hay otros abogados?-Dice Ruby

-Todos...desaparecieron,todo fue muy misterioso-Dice Crazy viendose un poco nervioso

-1.¡Los juegos de Olimar son de los Pikmins!,Son ellos los protagonistas no el, te lo puedo discutir,3.¡El solo hizo un Cameo!,¡Yo tengo un juego!, al Mother 4...ya veras...-Dice Lucas mirando a la...¿camara-Pantalla? de forma desafiante

-¿Y?-Simplemente eso dice Wario

-Si-Dice Lucario simplemente

-¡Chard!-Grita Charizard

-¡Yo soy el unico protagonista!,¡El unico!-Grita Ness

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...LaylaDarkness

Master Hand: de donde sacas tanto dinero?

Villager: porque decidiste trabajar como asesino?

Samus: has matado o has tratado de matar a alguien? a quien?

Para los heroes: de todos los villanos que han derrotado quien era el mas odioso?

Pikachu: eres muuuy kawaii.

Marth: porque no te vuelves mas masculino? sabias que muchas personas se burlan de ti?

Lucina: porque te pareces mucho a Martha digo Marth?

Para todos: si tubieran un deseo que desearian?

-Soy un Dios,no necesito Dinero-Dice Master abanicandose con un abanico...No pregunten

-¡No trabajo como asesino!-Dice Villager mirando a todos lados nervioso

-A ridley...porque...es Ridley-Dice Samus mirando mal al robot...noseloquees

-¡Y las ultimas preguntas que han sido enviadas por privado son de...Gabeatle-Edgemender-Figther7-Dicta Ruby

Para Mario ¿Peach, Daisy, Rosalina o Pauline? Sin miedo, no es como si alguien te fuese a matar por una elección

Para Pikachu ¿Pika pi pika pi pi pika pikachu (¿que opinas de que hay un traductor humano para comunicarse contigo?)?

Para Kirby: La comida que Robas de King Dedede ¿La devuelves a la gente o te la comes tu solito XD?

Para Link ¿Acosas a Zelda...o te acosan a ti(si es lo último, mi más sentido pésame)?

Para Elliot: ¿Es cierto que en realidad sólo eres el Mii de Ruby?

P.D: Ruby ¿Cuántos personajes crees que vayan a tener en la 5° entrega?

-Eligo a...Yoshi-Dice Mario abrazando a Yoshi

-¡Yabu!-

-¿Pika?,Pika pika [¿No jodas?,Debo ir a comprarlo]-Dice Pikachu empezando a correr

-¡Poyo! [¡La devuelvo por supuesto!]-Grita Kirby mirando a todos nervioso

-¡Nose!-Dice Link abrazando a su esposa cabrina

-Elliot esa en el baño...no se que hara-Dice Ruby al escuchar ruidos de motosierras y sonidos de censura en el baño-Y no se...pero a Daisy aun no la meteran xD,¡Bueno,esto han sido todas las preguntas!,¡Chao!

Se corta la conexión

**Detras de las camaras:**

-¡Buen trabajo,chicos!,Ahora a recoger esto y-Se calla de repente

todos miran al punto donde esta mirando y se ve a Shulk vestido con un traje de Len Kagamine,se sube al escenario y coge un microfono

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA _

_Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete _

_Yone _

_Sono-ichi _

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto _

_Sono-ni _

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? _

_Sono-san _

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto _

_Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! _

_Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara _

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte _

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA _

_Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e _

_Mataseru nante rongai yo _

_Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo? _

_Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! _

_Ima suguni yo? _

_Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! _

_Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho _

_Monku wa yurushi-masen no _

_Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... _

_A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho? _

_Mukae ni kite _

_Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara _

_Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? _

_Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA _

_Kiga tsuite hora hora _

_Otete ga aite masu _

_Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA _

_Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku _

_Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... _

_Ichigo no notta Shortcake _

_Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding _

_Minna, minna gaman shimasu _

_Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de _

_Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon _

_Atode koukai suru wayo _

_Touzen desu! datte watashi wa _

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA _

_Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? _

_Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh? _

_"HIKARERU(;1) abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi _

_... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo _

_Oh, Hey Baby_

Todos miran a Shulk con la boca abierta

-Chupense esa ***-Dice Shulk y se va con la cabeza bien alta


	8. Chapter 8,¡Mas de 50 reviews!

**Disclamanierbiutiful:SSB saga no son mios,si fueran mios...no se que haria,pero tendria mucho dinero**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!,Soy Ruby,y en el preguntas y respuestas,lo vamos a hacer normal,pero por la celebración de mas de los 50 Reviews,la sensación del momento,Shulk,nos cantara una canción-Dice Ruby Sonriente<p>

Shulk aparece en el escenario con su ropa de batalla,coge un microfono y empieza a cantar:

Kotae no nai mainichi ga

Tada sugite yuku jikan ga

Korekara saki dou naru no darou?

Wakaranai...

Yami yori mo fukai yoru no kodoku ni

Madowasareteta

Dareka ni ima kidzuite hoshii...

Koko kara nigedashitai kara

Mado kara mieru asayake

Heya ni nari hibiku oto

Araamu ni okosarete

Usugurai naka ie tobidasu yo

Kaban no naka ni wa

Nanimo kawaranai heibon tsumekonde

Soshite itsumo no basho he

Dareka ga itta kotoba ga

Ki ni natte madowasarete

Arasoi taku nante nai kara

Nanimo ienai

Yume ya risou wa aru keredo

Kimochi bakari saki ni itte

Genjitsu ga zutto ushiro kara

Boku wo miteru

Nee dareka oshiete

Minna souna no kana?

Kyou ga shiawase nara

Sore de ii to omoeru tte

Osanai koro ni wa

Tashika ni atta yo

Yume wo oikaketeta

Demo sore mo tooi kioku

Kotae no nai mainichi ga

Tada sugite yuku jikan ga

Korekara saki dou naru no darou?

Wakaranai...

Tsukiakari no michishirube

Kumo wo koe boku ni todoke

Susumu beki michi wo terashite yo

Kyou ga donna ni koware sou demo

Nani ga atte mo

Nani ga atte mo

Shinjitetai kara

Ano hi no tooi kioku yobisamasu kara

Wasurenaide ne mune ni kizamitsuke

Kotae wa jibun no naka ni

Kanarazu aru mono dakara

Akiramenaide

Tsuyoku ikiru koto wo yamenaide

Kanashi sugite

Mae ni susumenai toki demo

Tomoni nayami ayunda bokura ni

Kaze wa fuku

Dokomade demo

( "Tsukiakari No Michishirube" del anime "Darker Than Black",A peticición de Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7)

Shulk sonrie y se baja del escenario y se sienta con los demas smashers

-Bien despues de la canción,volvemos con la programación habitual-Ruby,tosé y se aclara la voz-Las siguientes preguntas son de...ash the pokevenger

megaman: -en secreto- aqui tienes shield throw, ray repulser, hulk smash y lightning striker datos de armas basados en los avengers

wario: tus gases pueden destruir el mundo?

Detras del escenario,Ash the pokevenger y Megaman,ambos con gabardina y sobrero,estan apoyados en una pared

-¿Tienes la farlopa?-Dice Megaman mirando al otro de gabardina

Ash the pokevenger solo asiente le da la "Farlopa" y se va caminando,Megaman sonrie de forma siniestra y entra en el estudio como si nada

-¡Hola chicos!-Saluda feliz Megaman

-¡Oh,Megaman nos tenias preocupados!-Dice Peach y Megaman se siente

-No diran eso cuando gobierne el mundo...Muajajajajaja-Rie malvadamente Megaman

-¿Donde esta el chiste?-Pregunta Bowser

Megaman mira a todos lados nervioso y despues vuelve a reirse malvadamente en voz baja

-Nunca lo probe...¡Traigan los frijoles!-Grita Wario

-Las siguientes preguntas de...Estela R. N-Dicta Ruby (Que valga la Redundancia)

Shulk: kyaaa!...soy tu fan ¿le cantarías la canción servant of evil a robin?

Lucina: eres una princesa honorable ¿podrías entrenar conmigo algún día? ¿esta Chrom por ahí? y si es así, envíale saludos

Robin: ¿Chrom o Shulk?

Para todos lo hombres que salvan doncellas: ¿se cansan de rescatar siempre a las mismas inútiles?

Marth: antes eras mi hombre favorito pero ya no por habernos traicionado ¿por que no te vas del smash y dejas que Chrom ocupe tu lugar?

Palutena: ¿podrías cocinar ramen a todos los smashers y a mi también? porque todo lo que viene de dioses es divino

Villager: ¿siempre asesinaste o hay una historia detrás?

Shulk rie nervioso y sonrojado

-¿Por que no?-Dice Shulk sonriendo (En este capitulo no lo hara,por que...ya hubo una canción xD)

-Mi padre no esta aqui...¡Pero entrenemos juntas!,¡Quiero ver tu habilidad con la espada!-Dice entusiasmada Lucina

-...ah...¿Comodín?-Dice Robin nervioso

-¿¡Que es eso de comodín!?-Grita Shulk enfadado

-¡Shulk!,¡Por supuesto que Shulk!-Grita nervioso Robin e intenta abrazar a Shulk

-¡Ya no vale!-Grita Shulk inflando las mejillas (Que moni xD)-En abstinencia un mes

Todos los hombre (¿Eso incluye a Marth?) sueltan un "Uff" y se tapan sus partes,Robin se va a la esquina depresiva

-Antes era divertido,un hobbie,yo era fontanero...Pero esa Rubia me hizo saltar por noseloquees y a no poder morir por las malditas setas,todas las noches sueño morirme,pero vuelvo a revivir-Lloriquea Mario en un lugar llamado "Sitios de Heroes,solo Heroes,Nada de enemigos Afferimos" y los demas heroes le apoyan

-¡Eso es mentira!-Grita Marth enfadado

-Ya estamos,Los dioses creamos cosas a partir de la nada y ya somos tus sirvientes,pues no,yo no soy la chacha* de nadie-Dice Palutena cruzandose de brazos

-Papa...No me golpees...-Dice Villager desvariando mirando a la nada

-El siguiente preguntón es...MisSmaLyan-Dicta Ruby cambiando su frase (¡Milagro!)

shulk: por...simplemente porque quieres ser un vocaloid, CONFORMATE CON ROBIN Y QUE PUEDES VER EL FUTURO!

link: has pensado en ir a aguas internacionales para casarte con zelda-cabra?

los chicos: alguno de ustedes perdio la virginidad con un hombre?

pit: es enserio, tu y sora se parecen demaciado, no estas mintiendo o si ? por que si es asi... (mira la pregunta de palutena :) )

palutena: te gustaria ver a pit vestido de osito? (tu castigo si mientes pit :D)

dr. mario: alguna vez te a pagado master por ser el doctor en la mansion?

-¡Siempre quise ser cantante!,¡¿Acaso alguien no puede cumplir su sueño!?-Dice Shulk con la cara roja de rabia

-¡Buena idea!-Grita Link abrazando a su esposa cabrina

Nadie levanta la mano...Excepto Marth,pero sigo preguntando,¿Marth cuenta como hombre?,quien sabe solo soy el narrador,(Y yo los comentarios del autor)

-¡Que no!-Dice Pit con la cara sonrojada inflando las mejillas

-¡Aw!,¡si!-Grita Palutena abrazando a ahorcadas a Pit-Ya lo hice como...¿cinco veces?

-¡No me pagan!,¡Me prometieron put...!,quiero decir,¡Estudiantes de medicina con poca ropa!-Grita retractandose al ver a los niños que le miran curiosos

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Jutertone,Oh Dios,adoro tus fic's-Dice Ruby dictando para despues sonreir como neko

!Aaaaa Ruby: ¿te das cuenta de que creaste una pareja nueva?! te adoro mas que a la diosa Palutena!

a Lucas: ¿Por que eres tan tierno? Entrare en defensa de Lucas! por que yo si me jugue el juego! Yo te adoro!

a Ness: Dios! sabes cuanto me comi las uñas por que no aparecias en el nuevo smash? en fin...¿Sabes que la mayor parte de las fujoshis te juntamos con Lucas?

a Popo: ¿Sabes que te juntamos con Toon Link?¿y que eres el Seme?

-No se...Yo me hago muchas shippins-Dice Ruby rascandose la nuca

-¡Ja!,¡Lo sabia!,¡Las chicas me aman!-Dice Lucas,evadiendo que la razón por la que todas le aman es por su actitud de Uke

-No se...¿Mucho?-Dice Ness-¿Con Lucas?,Bueno,al menos no me pusieron con el Tsundere de Toon

-¡No soy tsundere!-Grita Toon Link apretando los dientes

-Es obvio que soy el seme mira a Toon Lin...-Se calla asustado

-¿¡Que tengo!?-Dice Toon Agrandando mas los ojos (con lo grandes que los tiene ya,da miedo)

-¡Nada!-Gritan todo asustado,un niño tsundere con una espada que encima es insultado,no es buena convinación

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...Midna-Milk2001-Dicta Ruby

Shulk: ¿Cantarías en mi escuela, reemplazando esos conciertos basura del gobierno? (Sí quieres puedes llevar al amor de tú vida, o sease: Robin)

Link: ¡Felicidades por tú matrimonio!, pero, puedo preguntar...¿Por qué una cabra? Tantas chicas que quisieran tenerte. -largo suspiro-

Marth: ¡Te amo! ¿Por qué te ves tan divino cuando ganas una batalla?

Palutena: ¿Podemos hacer negocios con Pit? Sí es así, ¿De cuánto estamos hablando e.e?

Robin: ¿Qué se siente que sea Chrom el que te ayude en tú final smash? ¿Preferirías que otro tipo te auxiliara?, ¿Acaso Chrom hizo esto porque ayudaste a Lucina?

Jigglypuff:Sin ofender, pero, ¿Por qué eres tan linda y no haces absolutamente nada en combate?

PD: Little Mac, amor de mis amores...¡Ya lo hiciste!

Ah y Ruby...alguna vez, no sé, alguien...¿Te han dicho que eres todo lo que...Elliot quiere? XD

-¡Claro!-Grita entusiasmado Shulk

-Yo la amo...-Dice Link abrazando a su esposa y esta tambien le abraza

-Siempre fui asi-Dice Marth sonriendo feliz,moviendo de forma pija su cabello

-¡Pit es mio!-Dice Palutena abrazando al shota...Quiero decir,Pit

-Normal,Chrom siempre me apoya-Sonrie Robin

-Chrom estupido siempre me apoya blablabla-Se burla enfurruñado Shulk en voz baja

-Me gusta que Chrom me ayude,es mi mejor amigo,y tambien ayude a Lucina asi que esta bien-Dice Robin

Shulk aprieta con fuerza los dientes y aprieta los puños con odio

-Jiggly,Jiggly,Jig-Dice Jigglypuff [Este texto no se traducira por lenguaje sexual,racista y homofobico]

-¡No es un uno,es un palo!-Dice Mac leyendo un libro que pone "Fisica para idiotas"

-Si yo no estuviera,Elliot,no existiria,asi que-Dice Ruby sacando la lengua-Las siguientes preguntas son de...YOOKOLKAAB-Dicta Ruby

Nulla:Oie Ruby que prefieres para lanzar a Elliot por los aires un cañón o una catapulta?

Nulla: Quiero una foto de Villanger! Me la darían? No me importa si esta manchada de sangre

Testudo: seguro que nadie quiere al menos tener una cita conmigo? -evitando los abrazos de Jiggly-

Yoo-chan: me toca...-sonrisa- Kirby, Yoshi y Pikachu les invito una cena! Me acompañarían?

Nulla:para los villanos...-hace una movimiento sensual con su cabellera- alguien quiere una cita conmigo? -guía un ojo muy sexy- yo no hago mal...bueno un poco...-sonrisa perversa-

-¡Las catapultas!,Son mas medievales-Dice Ruby sonriendo

-¡Claro!-Dice Villager dandole a Nulla un foto de el abrazando y sonriendo a un cadaver donde esta escrito "Momentos de verano"

-¡Jiggly!-Grita Jigglypuff delante de todas [¡No toqueis a mi hombre zorras!] y despues se abraza a la pierna de Tetsudo

Los tres asienten y van a un restaurante,todo esta tranquilo,Midna ve señales de Yoshi,pero prefiere hacer como que no se a dado cuenta,Pikachu le envia mensajes a traves del celular a Lucina y Kirby no para de comer

-¡Una mujer!,¡A por ella!-Todos los villanos corren hacia Nulla

-Etto...Las siguientes preguntas son de...LaylaDarkness

Shulk:[No respondere esta parte de la pregunta debido a Spoiler y de que yo no e jugado de Xenoblade] por cierto la cancion que cantaste... voy a ser sincera, fue horrible sobre todo cuando estabas vestido como Len, quedate mejor como un "heroe" que cantante, ser un heroe es mejor que ser cantante.

Pit: cuantos años tienes?

Dark Pit: creo que deberias dejar de decirle a Palutena vieja.

Manter Hand: puedes invitar a Sora de Kingdom Hearts?

Link: estas drogado o que? no ves que estas besando a una cabra.

Zelda: no piensas hacer algo? una estupida y maldita cabra te esta quitando al mismisimo heroe del tiempo, crepúsculo, etc, etc. y no vas hacer nada.

Para todos: (con una metralladora y una guadaña) ¡¿QUIEN DROGO A LINK?! ¡SI NO LO DICEN LE PAGARE A VILLAGER 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 DE DOLARES PARA QUE LOS MATE! ¡Y NO CREAN QUE NO VOY AYUDARLO A MATARLOS!

-¡Eso no es verdad!,Si no te gusta la canción que le vamos a hacer,pero yo sigo con mi sueño-Dice Shulk decidido

-Perdi la cuenta-Dice Pit intentando contar con los dedos de su mano,pero no sabe contar (xD)

-Yo tambien lo creo-Dice Pitto que curiosamente esta cubierto de sangre,pero no esta muerto

-¡No!,¡Square enix nos denunciaria!-Grita Master

-Todo el mundo juzga nuestro amor,yo te sigo amando-Dice Link abrazando a su cabra

-Nah,Ya se cansara,como hizo con lo de su homosexualidad-Dice Zelda limandose las uñas

-¿Hoy?-Preguntan todos y Villager coge su hacha feliz

-¡La-Las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo

Crazy hand:quien es tu o Phoenix wright? Qual es tu rival en en los juicios?

Villager:quien es mejor asesino tu o los de assasin creed?

Mario y luigi:quienes son vuestros padres?

Link:que piensa zelda cabrina de epona?

Lucas:quien mierda es esa camera-pantalla?

Mewtwo:esa cosa violeta es tu pene o tu cola?

Robin:como conociste a shulk?

Shulk:ahora vas a crear tu propio equipo para competir con los vocaloids?

-Yo soy mejor,¡NO TENGO SIVAL POR QUE NADIE SE ASEMEJA A MIS PODERES DE ABOGADO,JAJAJAJAJA ESOS HIJOS DE PUT...-Grita Crazy

-¡Tranquilo Crazy!,Mira,Tengo una manopla-Dice Ruby sacando una manopla bien grande de mano izquierda

-¡Oh!-Dice Crazy maravillado como un niño pequeño y se pone a jugar con la Manopla

-Nadie tiene padres,o no los conoce o se han muerto-Dice Mario,con la mano en el menton

-Beeee,#Beeeee-Dice Zelda Cabrina [Puta,#Soyhaterdeesaguarra]

-La camara del plato-Dice Lucas señalando a tu pantalla

-Nadie lo sabe...Nadie lo sabe-Dice Mewtwo misterioso

-Fue a principios del torneo Smash,¿Verdad,shulkito?-Dice Robin sonriendo

Shulk le mira un momento y mira a otro lado con las mejillas sonrosadas,Robin vuelve a la esquina depresiva

-Quien sabe...a lo mejor-Dice Shulk encogiendose de hombros

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Nobody Silent-Dicta Ruby

Marth:, yo no cumplo años porque no existo entonces te volvere a preguntar que significa esa frase de enderezar la banana con la cola y ¿de verdad sacaste un disco con esa cancion si fueras gay?

Para los que son gay o (aun no aceptan que no soy gay) Qué opinan del uke o seme de Law...

Lucina: ¿Que shampoo utilizas para tener tu cabello tan liso?

Peach: Bueno se que tenemos "un conflicto" ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo para que lo hablemos de mujer a mujer?-Dice oscuramente-

Capitan Falcon: ¿Es verdad que fuiste un profesor de quimica?

Lucas: Tu y Ness tienen algo? 1313

Shulk: ¿Porque sales en boxer a pelear? 7w7 ¿Es por qué quieres que Robin te vea...(censura)?

Palutena: Me explicarias qué es Uke-Hace una mirada muy uke- ¿Por qué Law dice que soy uke?

-Significa que...Si tienes cola te gustan los platanos-Improvisa Marth-¡Y saque un disco!

-¿¡En serio!?,Marth,¡Formemos un grupo!-Grita Shulk sonriendo y Marth sonrie tambien,Robin mata a Marth con la mirada

-Es raro-Dicen todos con maldad xD

-¡No uso Champu!,Utilizo...-Dice Lucina sacando un bote de su bolsa-uso Gel marca Gel,por que le Pantene ya no se lleva

-¡Claro!-Dice Peach sonriendo inocentemente poniendose lapiz labial

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?...Quiero decir...no se de que hablas-Dice Capitain Falco mirando a todos lado nervioso

-N-No-Dice Lucas se sonroja y se tapa la cara con las manos

-¡No!,¡No son boxers!,¡Son pantalones de lucha!-Grita Shulk

-Te lo dire si te vistes de conejito y dices "Palutena-sama"-Dice Palutena con una camara en las manos

-Las siguientes preguntas estan enviadas por privado y son de...Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7-Dicta Ruby

A Peach: ¿Qué opinas de que Master Hand dejó entrar a Duck Hunt antes que a tu hermana XD?

A Yoshi: ¿Estas consciente de que "matas" nuevos Yoshis con tu ataque lanza huevo?

A los Koopalings: ¿Es cierto que desde su aparición en solitario a Bowser Jr. se le han subido los humos?

A Sheik: Ya que ahora tu y Zelda son personas diferentes y separadas ¿Pelearías contra Zelda por Link?

A Toon,Young y Link: ¿Qué opinan de que muchos los llaman Zelda XD?

A Elliot: Me parece sospechoso de que siempre que es una pregunta interesante están en "el Baño" ¿Es tu sala de torturas, verdad?

-No es mi hermana,todo el mundo lo dice,es mi amiga y la verdad,si ese perro de los años 80 entra,ella nunca lo hara-Dice Peach resistiendo soltar un carcajada

-¿Ya...Bu?-Yoshi se desmaya

Todos los Koopalings tienen anillos de oro y con telefonos mobiles muy caros,los chicos tienes cada uno dos chicas a su lado

-¿De que hablas?-Dice Bowsy con gafas de sol mientras bebe un batido de fresa (Que malotes)

-Es una pelea perdida,¿Has visto las cozes que da esa cabra?-Dice Sheik mientras ve a Link abrazado a Zelda cabrina

-Me ofende-Dicen todos enfadados

-¡No!,¡Solo es un baño!,¡No entreis a mirar!-Dice Elliot mirando nervioso a todos los lados

-¡Bueno estan fueron todas las preguntas!,¡Nos vemos con las siguientes preguntas!-Grita Ruby

* * *

><p><strong>Detras de las camaras:(Aviso que va a ser muy Yaoi,si no eres muy partidario,no quiero que te traumes,no lo leas,pero si te gusta,disfruta de este intento de yaoi)<strong>

-Shuuuuuulk,Por favooooor,perdoname-Dice Robin intentando abrazar a Shulk

-¡Dejame Robin!,Estoy enfadado contigo-Dice Shulk sonrojado

-¿Y si hago esto...?-Dice Robin besando a Shulk

Este se pone rojo

El beso se vuelve cada vez mas intenso,su lenguas se entrelazan

-Ro...Robin...Su-Sueltame-Dice Shulk sonrojado

-Adoro cuando te resistes-Dice Robin volviendo a besar a Shulk

En eso la puerta principal se rompe dejando ver a todos los luchadores,a Elliot y Ruby tumbado con la puerta debajo y extrañamente Ruby tenia una camara en la mano

-Esto...Que malas son las puertas,deberia llamar a un experto-Dice Ruby riendose nervioso

Simplemente cuando Shulk saca la Monado y Robin su libro de Magia todos se ponen a correr

* * *

><p><strong>Chacha:Sirvienta<strong>

**¡Marry christmas and Happy new year! (Es Merry) ¡Callate!**


	9. Chapter 9,el capitulo raro

**Dinoalgatomontesenlamontaña:Super smash bros saga no es mio,si fuera mio,tendria un sillon de oro muy incomodo y que haria que mi culo me duela :3**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!-Aparece Ruby de improviso-Bien,ahora os estareis preguntando...¿Porque no actualizaste la semana anterior este,super maravilloso,increible,fantastico Fic,Bueno,es que llego la navidad y...estuve con mi familia,repartiendo amor y...-Le interrumpen<p>

-Ya,deja de poner excusas,te pasaste toda la semana jugando al Pokémon Rubi Omega y te olvidaste de actualizar-Dice Elliot rodando los ojos

-¡Elliot,rayos!,¡Estaba quedando bien!-Dice Ruby matando a Elliot con la mirada-En fin empezemos con nuestra rutina...La primera pregunta es de...MisSmaLyan-Dicta Ruby

shulk: perdoname no queria ofender tu sueño y si quieres te doy 2 ofertitas la primera, quieres ser el vocalista de la banda de mis amigas? y lo otro..te consigo un cuarto para ti y robin w?

little mac: cuanto TIEMPO entrenas que tienes tiempo de hasta ser maestro?

master: hasta cuantas personas puedes soportar en el torneo?

ganon: porque siempre quisiste ocupar las fuerzas del mal si podias controlar a las gerudo?

ruby: una cosa tu NOMBRE viene de la piedra preciosa oooo es por el ruby de pokemon special?

-Yo canto solo...en solitario-Dice Shulk

-Al final eso no le va bien a nadie-Dice Ruby

Shulk lo mira mal

-Y sobre lo del cuarto,eh...-Empieza a decir Shulk sonrojado

-Puede para mañana a las 21:00-Dice Robin sonriendo pervertidamente

-Uhhhhh-Se escucha en todo el estudio

Shulk se tapa la cara de vergüenza

-No,la pregunta es,cuanto tiempo No tengo que hacerlo,piensalo-Dice Mac asintiendo haciendo sentirme inseguro

-¿Quien digo Drogas?-Dice Master (Curiosamente) con los dedos rojos y escondiendo algo detras

-Por que soy el malo de la historia,tengo que hacerme notar,¿No ves que todos creen que soy el único villano de Zelda?,eso es fama-Dice El Rey Gerudo

-¿¡Quien dijo plagio!?,¡Soy cien por cien mio!,¡¿Queda claro!?-Dice Ruby sacando un tenedor

-¿Quieres pelear con un tenedor?-Pregunta Elliot

-Di eso con el tenedor en los ojos-Dice Ruby

Todos sueltas un sonido de dolor

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Midna-Milk2001-Dicta Ruby

Para todos en el estudio: ¿Master Hand ya los dejó poner su árbol de navidad?

Peach: ¿Me enseñas a cocinar? ¿Siii? :3

Ruby: C-creo q-qu-que has -se echa a llorar- Ok, entonces ¿Como se te ocurrió lo de Elliot?

Robin: ¿Serías el manager de Shulk?

Ike: ¿Darias un show estilo despedida DE SOLTERA para mis amigas? (Me obligaron a ponerlo u.u)

Little Mac: Me quejo del maldito gobierno de mi país y sus LIBROS...al menos ¿Sabes quién escribió lo que estas leyendo?

Jigglypuff: ¿Siempre hablas despectivamente de una inocente persona y sus absurdas cuestiones? TnT

-Master es malo,no nos deja tirar petardos en la casa-Dice Ness triste

-Tampoco deja quemar cosas-Dice Mario

-Ni tirarle cuchillos a la gente-Dice Peach dramaticamente

-Para que te enseñara,antes deberia aprender ella-Dice Pit sombrio

Peach coge su parasol y empieza a perseguir a Pit Sombrio con música de persecución y una persecución a lo Scooby doo

-¿UIh?,¿Que hice?-Se pregunta Ruby-Elliot esta basado un poco en mi,si...un poco mucho-Dice Ruby asintiendo-Por eso soy su padre

-No eres mi Padre-Dice Elliot

-Elliot...Yo soy tu padre-Dice Ruby con una toga negra y una mascara a lo Dark Vader

-Como sigas haciendo imitaciones a peliculas te van a terminar cobrando derechos de autor-Dice Elliot

Ruby pone una carita triste

-Claro-Dice Robin que esta vestido de esmoquin y gafas de sol (Sexy xD)

-Ya lo estoy haciendo-Dice Ike bailando medio desnudo en una barra,Censuraremos esto por que estamos en horario infantil

-Claro que se quien escribio esto,Fue Abraham Lincon-Dice Mac sonriendo fanfarronamente

Todos le miran mal

-Jiggly-Dice Jiglypuff indignada La cual se levanta y se va [Me voy a mi camerino]

-Si no tiene camerino...-Se pregunta Ruby-En fin,Las siguientes preguntas son de...ash the pokevenger

sonic: con shadow eres el uke no?

bowser: quien es la madre de bowser Jr.?

little mac y capital falco: quien tiene el mejor golpe de los 2?

fox: donde esta crystal?

-Me duele el trasero...-Susurra Sonic

-No recuerdo,era una noche de borrachera,en la Universidad de Villanos malevolos-Dice Bowser recordando viejos tiempos

Capitain Falcon y Mac se miran fijamente,como sio salieran chispan en sus ojos,corren el uno hacia el otro y...se tropiezan y caen

-...¿Vale?-Se pregunta Ruby al ver a los dos Smashers en el suelo

-Quien sabe-Dice Fox dejando misterio (?)

-La siguiente pregunta es de...Geardestroy

Para todos: Que opinan de Playstation All-Star Battle Royale?

Para Link: Por que la faldita? y por favor no digas que por que combina con el sombrero o para verte bonito por que solo te hace ver...como Marth si sabes a que me refiero...

Para el Palutena: Tendrias una CITA CON el Dios de la guerra Kratos? escuche que es glorioso en la cama

Para Pit y Pitto: Les gustaria que Kratos los entrene?

Para Shulk: Es cierto que no te aceptaron como Vocaloid por que querias ser el primer vocaloid stripper?

Para los que pelean desnudos: Por que no tienen genitales?

Para Megaman: Es cierto que tienes a tu hermana Roll como esclava limpiando la casa todo el dia?

Para Ganondorf: Por que no tienes tu look Super Saijan nivel 3/Super Badass/Dios de la guerra/Pelo largo/RomPe Ovarios que tienes en Hyrule Warriors?

Para Charizard: Esto no es una pregunta solo algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo

Blastoise es mejor que tu, perra barata de las hadas y rocas! VIVA EL TIPO AGUA!

Para Master Hand: No estas arto de todos los que piden que Goku este en el Smash?(En serio fanboys de Goku, por que tienen que joder todo?)

-¡Digo la palabra maldita!,¡A por el!-Todos empiezan a seguir a Geardestroy con Antorchas y Arpones (?)

-Por que me hace ver mas masculino-Dice Link

-JÁ-Se rien todos

-Oh,Que hombre-Dice Palutena mirando a la nada mientras Pit la mira curioso

-¿Por que es bueno en la cama Lady Palutena?,¿Duerme bien?-Pregunta Pit

-Claro Pit-Dice Palutena nerviosamente

-¿Kratos va a ser mi nuevo papa?-Pregunta Pit y Pit sombrio solo se lleva un mano a la cara

-¡Eso,Señor mio es una ofensa!-Dice Shulk con el ceño fruncido

Los nombrados se tapan sus No-Partes

-¿¡Por que miras ahi!?-Dicen todos sonrojado

-¿Quéeeeeee?,Nooooooo-Dice Megaman mirando a todos lados nerviosamente

-¡No lo se!-Lloriquea Ganondorf

-Chard,chard chard,CHARD-Se rie Charizard [Pero me aligieron a mi,Já]

-A Goku dejadle salvar en Mundo y ya-Dice Master quitandole importancia

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...YOOKOLKAAB-Dicta Ruby

Nulla: siiiii tengo una foto de Villanger wiiiii- por cierto para los villanos que son tan...-hace un gesto Sexy con los labios- No se quien es mejor entre los villanos...Podrían decirme quien es el mejor? -coquetea- por FAVOR?

Yookolkaab/ Nulla: quien nos ayuda en la boda de Testudo con Jigglypuff?! Master Hand serias el que los case?!

Nulla: vamos quien se apunta?

Yookolkaab: alguien quiere ser los padrinos?

Nulla: alguien quiere ser las damas de honor?

Todos comienzan una ardua batalla,por Nulla,teminara en 1000 años por ahi,cuando venga un heroe a salvarlos a todos

Todos se encontraban en una iglesia,algunos en la parte de la novia y otros en la parte del novio

Tetsudo se encontraba amordazo y Jiglypuff tenia un cantidad exagerada de Maquillaje

Ruby se habia puesto a llorar

-¿Ahora que te pasa?-Pregunta Elliot que estaba al lado de Ruby

-Siempre lloro en las bodas cuando el novio es obligado a casarse-Dice Ruby a medio llorar

-...Y ya os podeis besar-Termina Master

Jiglypuff se acerca con unos Labios,Muy,pero que muy rojos y Tetsudo se intenta apartar

[Escena eliminada por ser demasiado contenido X]

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo chapter-Dicta Ruby

Red:como te llevas con los demas entrenadores(gold,ruby,diamond,black y x)

Crazy hand:admitelo mataste a los demas abogados y a los fiscales para ganar los juicios y la prueba esta en esta foto de ti drogando y torturando a phoenix wright

Villager:quieres decir que tu padre te torturaba de NIÑO y que por eso lo mataste?

Popo y nana:que se siente ser los unicos veteranos que no entraron en el NUEVO smash?

-Mal,todos me odian por que soy el mejor entrenador-Dice Red dramatico

Crazy desaparecio en la oscuridad...

-*¡Callate!,¡Tu no sabes nada!,¡Me cortare las venas!-Dice Villager como adolescente emo

-Venga,Hazlo-Le dice Ruby

-...¿Eso te encantaria,verdad?,¡Pues no lo hare!*-Dice Villager

-¡Ya a abierto el cajon de mierda!-Dice Popo intetando ir a por el pero Nana lo detiene

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...LaylaDarkness-Dicta Ruby

"para Roy: ¿porque ya no apareciste despues del mele? se que te cambiaron por Ike pero eras genial y uno de mis favorito"

¡me toca! Zelda, ¿que piensas sobre Link?

Ilas: villanos, ¿porque cuando se vuelven fuertes esperan que los heroes se hagan mas fuertes que ustedes? si quieren puedo ayudarlos a eliminarlos (cofcofmatarloscruelmentecofcof).

Rebeca: "para los chicos: ¿no les incomodan que los autores/ras los obligen a besesarse entre ustedes?"

-¡No los se!,¿¡Vale!?,Estuve 15 años intentando descubrirlo,¡Pero simnplemente no me querian meter!,¡El mundo es una mierda!-Dice Roy dramatico

-Pìenso que es...un buen amigo-Dice Zelda sonriendo

Arriba de Link salen las letras FRIENDZONE

-Si ganamos Miyamoto nos pega-Dice todos con una carita triste

-Mucho-Responden todos y se estremecen

-También les daria corte si escribiera algo como esto-Dice Ruby Cogiendo su Pc escribiendo

"Y Entonces Pikachu miro a su novio,Bowser y se besaron" (Shipping Creada)

-¿Ves?,No pasa nada-Dice Ruby pero despues vio que Pikachu estaba en la esquina depre y Bowser lamentandose diciendo "Mi primer Beso,¿Porque?"-en fin...las siguientes preguntas son de...LaDiosaYenapa-Dicta Ruby

Marth: Entonces se aclaro que eres Gay... Te vuelvo a preguntar, si encuentras a Ike muerto en pose provocativa, ¿Que harias?, ¿Lo violarias?... Quiero honestidad...

Ganondorf: De esta no te ESCAPAS... Link no es pendejo, y no creo que de verdad quiera estar con esa cabra... Lo dogaste, ¿Si o no?.

Villager: *Telyn esta ahora, con gabardina marron oscuro, y un sobrero negro, con gafas de sol* Hay un pequeño problema con unos asesinos en Kasyel... ¿Te importaría venir a ayudarnos?, a cambio, el Rey te obsequiara algunas armas que podrían interesarte.

Samus: Si pudieras hacerle algo, lo que se te plasca, a la perdona que mas odias, ¿Que le harias?, ¿Quien es esa persona?

Ike: ¿Que opinas de la pregunta que le hice a Marth?

Master Hand: ¿Como hablas si no tienes boca?, ademas, ¿Que edad tienes?.

Ruby: ¿Te dicho que eres grandioso?, ademas, ¿Cuando publicas tu historia?

Elliot: ¿Por que te la PASAS medio año en el baño?

-Ay,Amigui,que sea Gay no significa que sea un viciosillo-Se rie Suavemente Marth

-No,Ademas Link y su cabra se han distanciado-Dice Ganondorf y todos miran a Link y Zelda cabrina

Link se encontraba leyendo el periodico y Zelda cabra sale Arreglada

-Beee,beee-Dice Zelda Cabra [Querido,Me voy]

-Ajá-Dice Link Siguiendo leyendo el periodico

Zelda Cabrina entonces se va triste

-¿Me estas tirando los tejos?-Pregunta Villager mirando a Telyn

-Le dejaria sin galletas...-Dice Samus Con mucha maldad

-Que eres un poco pervertida-Dice Ike mirandola

-Eso es algo que solo miyamoto sabe-Dice Master mirando al cielo

-Nunca me lo dijeron-Pone los pies encima de la mesa,Ruby-Dimelo más,Y la publico todos los sabados...Por ahora

-La pregunta es,¿Por que lo haceis las chicas?-Dice Elliot con misterio

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Nobody Silent-Dicta Ruby

Crazy Hand: Me ayudarias con un problema legal que tengo? Me estan culpando por los asesinatos del psicopata-Mira con enojo a Law-

Villager: Te tengo trabajo-Muestra la foto de Ganondorft- Solo dime cuanto quieres y arreglamos-Le hace un giño sensual.

Alfa: Me toca-Mira a todos y sonrie friamente- A todos los villanos, ¿les gustaria "castigar a Dede por mi?...-Mueve su cabello de manera sexy-

Yo: Uh...uhhhh...Bueno, Shulk no has pensado en hacer un dueto con Robin?

Law: Yoshi no has pensado en vengarte de Mario jeejejejeje acuerdate que en los primeros juego el te dejaba morir como si nada.

Vanitas: Con un traje de conejito y sosteniendo un peluche- ¿M..me podria decir que es ser uke Palutena-sama?-Dice ladeando un poco su cabeza y parpadeando varias veces

Law:-Sonriendo- Oye CHROM que se siente qué en el trailer de Smash te pusieron más inutil que Krilin, eso debio haber sido un golpe bajo jaajajajajajaja

Yo:-Mirando con enojo total y luego sonriendo- Una pregunta para Ruby, como empezaste a conocer el maravilloso mundo del Yaoi?

-Ya no soy abogado,¡Soy Azafato!-Dice Crazy-¿Quien quiere cacahuetes?-Dice mientras empieza a tirar bolsas de cacahuete a las caras de todos

-Todas me tiran los tejos-Dice Villager creyendose un ligón

-¡Otra mujer!-Gritaron todos

Y asi,comenzo otra guerra de 1000 años,hasta que viniera el nuevo heroe

-Aih,no se,Es que Robin suena como un grifo mal hecho-Dice Shulk

Robin se va a la esquina depresiva

-Yabu-Dice Yoshi con un cuchillo mirando a Mario [Venganza]

Y empieza otra persecución a los Scooby doo

Palutena se saca una foto

-¡Uke eres tu!,¡Pequeño adorable!-Dice Palutena mientras abraza a Vanitas con fuerza

-Mi orgullo...duele-Dice Chrom con el corazón en el pecho

-Junjuo romantica...La vi en un sitio de ver anime cuyo nombre no me acuerdo,solo tenia 10 años,me puse "¿Que sera?,¿Que sera?"...Ese dia mi inocencia se fue a la mierda-Dice Ruby recordando su pasado-Las siguientes preguntas son enviadas por privado y son de...Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7-Dicta Ruby

A Rosalina: Técnicamente tu eres la madre de los Lumas...¿Quién es el padre?

A Toon Link ¿Qué se siente que de Héroe de los vientos te rebajen a conductor de tren (además de que debiste hacer ambos trabajos por el mismo sueldo, si es que te dan algo)?

A Samus ¿Snake o Ike...o alguna princesa :3?

A Palutena ¿Porqué "quieres tanto" a Pit?

A Dark Pit ¿Y Viridi...?

A Wario ¿Qué receta o entrenamiento usas para semejantes gases? ¿Sabías que por eso eres uno de los "favoritos" del Smash?

A Wall...digo ROB ¿Qué tiene que ver Wall-E contigo?

Ruby, Si ya hiciste Yaoi...¿Harás Yuri?

-El doctor Who-Dice Rosalina

-¡Sigo siendo un heroe!...¡Al que le gustan los trenes!-Dice Toon

-Eso es secreto mio y de mi diario-Dice Samus sosteniendo un diaro que pone "Diario de Samus,propiedad de Samus,nadie puede tocarlo menos Samus"

-¿Como no quererle?,Mirale-Dice Palutena abrazando a Pit

-¿Perdida?-Pregunta Pitto

-Entrenamiento intensivo de frijoles,y por supuesto que soy uno de los favoritos-Presume Wario

-...Pregunta irrespondible,memoria explota,memoria borrada...¿Quien soy?...¿Que es amar?-Pregunta Rob Con tono robotico

-Lo hare cuando menos os lo espereis...Pero lo hare sin lemon...No se como hacen "eso" las chicas,y me da miedo preguntar-Dice Ruby con un escalofrio-En fin,este es el fin del capitulo,¡Chao!

* * *

><p><strong>Extra:Pelea de bananas<strong>

-¡Hola,Gente,Genta,Humanos,Humanas,Pokemons,Pokemonas,Y Monstruoooooos!-Dice Ruby con gafas de sol-Hoy estamos las Amazonas en una guerra de Bananas-

¡En la esquina derecha con un peso muyyyyy altoooooo,¡Donkey kong!

El mono sale con las manos en alto y los puños con el pulgar arriba

¡En la esquina izquierda con un peso de nosecuantos!,¡George de la Jungla!

-¡OOOOOOOHHHH!-Grita George dando un grito de la selva comiendo un platano de forma repugnante

¡Y en en medio!,¡El Principe de Disney mas sexy!,¡Taaaaaaaaaaarzán!

Aparece Tarzán sonriendo y hablando en un idioma inentendible

-¡Hoy!,¡Estos reyes de la jungla van a hacer un competición!,¡sobre quien come mas platanos!-Narra Ruby y todos gritan animando -¡Yyyyyyyy!,¡Empezamos!

¡Donkey Kong come el primer platano!

¡George come deprisa pero no mastica bien y debe beber agua!

¡Tarzan come con calma!,¿Que estara pensando el rey de la selva?

¿¡Oh!?,¡¿Que es esto!?,¡Donkey Kong le a metido una patada en la rodilla a George!

George le mete otra patada

¡Comienza una pelea señores!

¡Gancho de George!

¡Golpe en el estomago de Donkey Kong a George!

¡¿Que es esto señores!?,¿¡Doneky Kong a cogido un platano!?,¿¡Que va a hacer!?

OOOOOOHHHHH

Donkey Kong a metido el Platano donde no da el sol ¡Señores!

Pobre George estara sufriendo con esa enorme banana dentro

¿¡Que es esto señores!?,¡George a contraatacado!,¡Con dos Bananas!

¡Pobre Mono!

¿¡Sera este el final de Donkey!?

¡Pero bueno!,¡Donkey Kong se levanta!,EXPULSA LAS BANANAS SEÑORES

¡Las expulsa!

¡Que asco!,¡Mi madre ya me decia que no hiciera de presentador!

¡¿Que!?

¡Oh!,¡Señores tenemos un ganador!

¡Tarzán a terminado todos sus platanos!,¡Felicidades Tarzán!-Termina de Narrar Ruby y todo el publico aplaude

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si,ya,que decir que el Extra es a petición de Gabeatle-Edgemender-Fighter7<strong>

***:Esto no es mio,lo saque de un fic de Geardestroy,el cual dejo un comentario en este capitulo,le doy su credito y pasaos por su cuenta**

**Pd;¡Apoyemos la nueva shipping!,¡Viva el Bowser x Pikachu!,Es una relación dificil**


	10. Chapter 10,¡El gran capitulo 10!

**LaBarbiequenoerarubia:¡Super smash saga No es mio!,Aunque no hace falta ni decirlo :c**

* * *

><p>-¡Hola!,¡Bienvenidos al décimo capitulo de preguntas y respuestas!-Dice Ruby-Bueno hoy traje a unos amigos,los meti con todo mia mor para celebrar los diez capitulos-Sonrie de oreja a oreja (En realidad me obligaron a meterlos,no vuelvo a decirle a nadie que escribo ¬-¬)<p>

-¡Hola gente de Feinficsion!-Grita un chica mirando a la pared

-Laurencia,Estas mirando a la pared,y es Fanfiction-Dice Ruby mirando a la chica malamente

-¡No soy Laurencia!,¡Soy Laura,carajo!-Grita la chica Dandonse la vuelta una chica Morena,De ojos negros y cabello hasta los hombros,rizado,de color negro

-¡No pone eso en tu partida de nacimiento!-Dice Ruby Gritando tambien

-Ya chicos-Dice un chico alto,muy,pero que muy,alto,de cabello castaño,ojos verdes y piel clara,y con pecas

-¡¿Quien dijo eso!?-Gritan los dos

-Soy yo...Joshep-Dice Joshep iyendose a la esquina a llorar en silencio

-Si no te hicieras invisible-Dice Laurencia

-¡No soy invisible!-Grita el

-Ejem,ejem-Tosen los Smasher falsamente para llamar la atención

-¡Ah!,¡El Fic!,Es verdad-Dice Ruby en voz alta recordando que esta escribiendo-Las preguntas...Las primeras preguntas son de...YOOKOLKAAB-Dicta Ruby

-¿YOO-Que?-Pregunta Laurencia

-¡Callate Laurencia!-Grita Ruby

-¡Soy Laura!-Grita Laurencia aclarando que no es Laurencia,si no Laura,¿Por que no acepta que se llama Laurencia?

Nulla: Oh para todos los villanos son tan...-suspiro- son unos machos con derecho pero si me permiten...les daré un beso...quien se apunta? -mirada perversa-

Yoo-chan: Peach! Enséñame a pelear porque yo no uso espadas o armas punzantes...-solloza- yo uso un bate! -luego lo tira- pero mi arma favorita es la sartén! -saca una sartén- pero no se usarla...del todo bien...-mirada triste- me enseñarías a pelear tan bien como tu? -mirada suplicante- es que eres una de mis peleadoras favoritas...

Nulla: Ike...Roy...Marth...-seria- le han dicho que visten igual? Digo uno les tapa las caras y no se por que tienes el mismo traje! Quien se copio a quien?!-los seña acusadora mente con una mirada maliciosa-

Yoo-chan: Samus, Rosalina no se enojen conmigo si escogí a Peach de entre ustedes 3...realmente son geniales! Me perdonan mi traición?! -llora dramáticamente con la sartén en mano-

Nulla: Zelda como es que puedes ser Sheik? Digo me suena a que eres travesti ósea tienes complejo de vestirte de hombre, di la verdad! Lo eres?!

Yoo-chan: Bowser si no fueras tan feo te querría, amo a las tortugas y como tu eres-piensa- que cosa eres tu realmente?! Por que tampoco lo se...

Nulla: Elliot has pensado en robarle a Peach su peine dorado? Ese que tiene ella que saca para peinarse y quede como diva pero no dice nada? Si Elliot un peine dorado que te deja el pelo chulo-mirada perversa a Peach-

Yoo-chan: Para Peach...-sonriendo dulcemente- por te gusta ponerle apodos de dulces o pasteleros o caramelos a tus amigos y hasta amigas? Digo no se si ellos les incomode que le digas cosas tan "melosas"-jugando con los dedos-

Nulla: y con eso bye, por cierto Ruby -saca una escopeta con francotirador con un moño rojo- de parte de mi una escopeta lanza dardos tranquilizantes junto a sus respuestas-señala las cajas con dardos tranquilizantes- diviértete...-beso volado y guiño-

-¡A por ella!-Gritan todos los villanos,Empezando la tercera guerra que terminara en mil años,cuando venga un Heroé...¿Cuando vendra el Heroé?

-¡Empecemos con diez flexiones!-Grita Peach

-Eso no es dificil-Dice Joshep

-Claro,como tu estas,dopado-Dice Ruby acomplejado de su fisico

-¡No me drogo!-Grita Joshep

-Es dificil...¡Debes llevar un vestido victoriano!,Para hacer el arte del...Princesismo-Dice Peach dejando misterios

-¡A mi me crearon primero!-Grita Marth

-¡Yo soy el mas Sexi!-Grita Ike

-¡Yo!...Yo...Mierda-Dice Roy

-Yo crei que te gustaba mi pistola latigo-Dice Samus en la esquina depresiva

-¿Y mi varita?,¿Y mis hijas?-Dice Rosalina en la misma situación

-¡No soy hombre!,¡Si no miren!-Dice Zelda Quitandose un parte del vestido

Todos los chicos sangran por la nariz,(Menos Marth y los niños...Por obvias razones)Las chicas abren la boca impresionadas,Laurencia abre las ojos sorprendida,Ruby entrecierra los ojos y murmurra un "Ajá",Joshep tiene un sangrado en la nariz

-¿Quien es Elliot?-Pregunta Laurencia

-Es un personaje creado mio...¡Oh no!-Dice Ruby dandose cuenta de lo que digo

-¡Yo tambien quiero uno!,¡Hazmelo Ruby!,Porfa,Porfa,Porfa...-Sigue a si un buen rato

-¡El peine!,¡Sabia que era por algo que ella siempre tenia el pelo perfecto!-Dice Elliot mirando a Peach entrecerrando los ojos

-Atrevete,Perra-Dice Peach en posición de batalla

Y ambos empiezan a rodar por el suelo

-Yo no hago eso,Calabazita-Dice Peach sonriendo volviendo a pelear con Elliot

-¡Ahora tengo un francotirador!-Dice Ruby,y suena la música de Link cuando consigue un objeto

-¿De donde sale esa música?-Dice Joshep mirando a su alrededor

-¿¡Quien habla!?-Grita Laurencia

-¡Que soy yo!-Grita Joshep iyendose a la esquina depre

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...ash the pokevenger!-Dicta Ruby

marth: es cierto que en cualquier relacion homo eres el uke?

pittoo: sabias que tu nombre esta basado en mew-two?

pit: PORQUE TE GUSTA ROMPER LA CUARTA PARED?

-Jijiji,Eso es Se-cre-to-Dice Marth soltando una risita

-¡Mentira!,¡No tienes pruebas!-Grita Pittoo inflando las mejillas

-Kyaaaa-Grita Laurencia abrazando a Pitto mientras Palutena la mira con odio profundo

-¡¿Cuando rompi paredes!?-Dice Pit mirando a todos lados nervioso

-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Midna-Milk2001-Dicta Ruby

Vengo con una cuestión para el señorito Link: ¿Soportas que las/os fans de The Legend of Zelda te hagan pareja, fanarts, fanfics, canciones (? con Zelda (La Princesa)? ¿Que opinas al respecto?

Ness: ¿Que dices acerca de la despedida de Lucas? ¿Si hacían yaoi? .-.

Elliot: ¿Ruby te maltrata? ¿O viceversa :v?

Toon Link: ¿También hacías yaoi con Popo? ¿O es la perversión adolescente la que los junta en este tipo de fics? .-. ¿Te gustan los cerditos xD?

Marth: ¿Podrás volver a Altea? ¿Tu certificado de príncipe seguirá valiendo aunque seas gay? .-.

PD: Little Mac: ¿Que no Abraham Lincoln era presidente de los Estados Unidos Americanos? xD

-Yo opino...que...¡No puedo con la presión!-Link se tira por la ventana por miedo a los fans

-¿¡Queeee!?,¡Claro que no!,¿Como crees?-Dice Ness mirando a los lados nervioso

Lucas esta sentado de forma extraña en su asiento,¿Sospechoso?,no creo

-¡Si lo hace!,¡Me hace Buylling!,¡Salvenme!-Dice Elliot

-Corte de pantalla-

Vuelve de nuevo la pantalla y se ve a Elliot maltratado y golpeado en el suelo mientras todos miran con miedo a Ruby el cual sonrie feliz

-Ruby es un peligro-Dice Laurencia y Joshep asiente

-¡Un Heroé como yo nunca seria gay!-Dice Toon mientras Popo le muerde la oreja,haciendo que gima y se retuerza-¡Sueltame!-Grita Toon-¡No hago Yaoi con nadie!-Dice Rojo

-Toon,estas rojo-Dice Link

-¡No estoy rojo!-Grita Toon

-¡Claro que sigue valiendo!,¡Soy buen principe!-Grita Marth enojado

-Es...Es...otro Abraham Lincoln,si...los amigos le llamamos Paco-Dice Little Mac nervioso

-¡Las siguientes preguntas son de...maldo!-Dicta Ruby

Bowser:como te relroduces sin polla o es que eres mujer y nos estas engañando?

Villager:adolescente emo NO te cortes las venas(*mente*que se corte las venas)

Link:admitelo zelda cabrina no esta mas contigo porque no le das placer en la cama

Ruby:quien de pikachu y bowser es el uke?

-¡Tengo Pene!,¿¡Lo muestro!?-Dice Bowser enojado

-¡No!-Dicen todos con miedo a los que puede salir de ahi,menos Pikachu,que le atraia la idea

-¡¿Eso te encantaria verdad!?,¡Me voy a mi cuarto!-Grita Villager y se va corriendo

-¡Villager!-Grita Ruby

-¿¡Que!?-Grita El

-¡Aqui no tienes cuarto!-Grita Ruby

-¿¡Por que tendria yo cuarto,eh!?,¡Solo soy un loco psicopata!,¿¡Eh!?-Grita Villager con un Tic en el ojo y pone música triste

-¡Quita eso!-Se queja Ruby

-¡Yo a mi mujer la toco mucho!-Grita Link

-Pikachu,obviamente-Dice Ruby imaginandose la grotesca shipping que cree-Las siguientes preguntas son de...Guest,Que quiere que le llamemos foxbellikostar-Dicta Ruby (No Pondre a LaylaDarkness porque exactamente no a hecho ninguna pregunta)

-Que nombres mas raros os poneis en Feinfiction-Dice Laurencia

-¡Es Fanfiction!-Grita Ruby

master:como carajo soportas a los smashers

link:por que te vistes como duende?

fox:le dices a krystal q la invito a cenar?

falco:por que no das con katt

para los hombres(q no sean villanos):por que mierda nunca dan con la persona q les gusta?q les cuesta ver a esa persona a los ojos y decirle "te amo"?isawea!? osea por favor

shulk: de que juego eres

-¡Nada de drogas!,¡Lo juro!-Grita Master con los dedos rojos

-¡No me visto como duende!,¡Y no es una falda!-Grita Link

-Tu y yo vamos a tener un problema-Dice Fox en posición de batalla

-¡No soy gay!,¡Lo juro!-Dice Falco intentando inutilmente que las fujoshis y fundashin no le shipeen

-¡No es facil!...Creo-Dicen Todos

-Xenoblade Chronicles,Compratelo ya-Dice Shulk sonriendo

-¡En fin estas fueron todas las preguntas!,¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!-Grita Ruby

-¿Cuando veremos Stand by me Doraemon?-Dice Laurencia cortando a Ruby

-¡No pienso ir a ver eso!-Grita Ruby

-¿Por que?-

-¡No quiero llorar en el cine!-Grita Ruby Avergonzado

-¿Como cuando vimos "debajo de la misma estrella"?-Pregunta Laurencia

A Ruby se le cristalizan los ojos

-¿Otra vez te vas a poner a llorar?-Dice Laurencia recordando que Ruby no paro de llorar en toda esa pelicula

-Creo que...¿Cortamos?-Dice Joshep dando por terminado el Fic


End file.
